Cosmic Cousins
by Illiandyandra
Summary: Mulder & Scully must team up with family new and old in the Scooby Gang, in order to save the world.


**Cosmic Cousins**

Cosmic Cousins

Illiandyanndra

Pairings:  
Romantic = Willow/Xander; Mulder/Scully; Giles/Jenny; Angel/Buffy (Sort of)  
Friendship = Willow/Angel

Three Differences between Buffyverse and the AU of this Story.

1. Angel's soul is made permanent, by Willow, before the release of Angelus.  
2. Willow is already getting pretty accomplished in witchcraft and Wicca.  
3. The gang has already had several run-ins with Ethan Rayne.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mulder or Scully or any other character from the X- Files and am writing this for fun only. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. I am using them without permission. The Characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Also do not belong to me but to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and UPN.

Chapter 1

J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington D.C.  
June 26, 1998; Tuesday  
9:37 AM EST

"Hey Scully, remember me telling you about my little cousin in California?" Special Agent Fox Mulder asks his partner.

"The one you feel reminds you of me?" Special Agent Dana Scully M.D. replies.

"Yeah…I just got an e-mail from her. Seems that her home town just got a new sheriff, your friend with the bucked teeth." He tells her a little snidely.

"Mulder his teeth weren't bucked. And why is she writing you about this?" Scully inquires.

"Well she happened to overhear Sheriff Bucky and a male she describes as 'a tubby wanna be important, thinks he's a vamp.' After which she winks at me. Which, knowing Low, means she thinks he's off his rocker. That sounds like Ronnie Strickland to me. But she did not appreciate what they had to say about me and- now I'm just quoting here 'your' that would be my- 'Scully'. She says I should tell my boss that it is vitally important that we apprehend this criminal who got away from us and then bring you to come meet her. Oh and Xander says that he seconds Low's emotion…that is one weird boy.

So what do you say Scully wanna meet the only family member I get along with…not to mention the future you?"

"I take it you want to go?" She asks.

"Yeah I do. I mean I really want Low to meet you, I think you two would hit it off. And I wouldn't mind getting proof that those were vampires. I mean even I didn't believe in vampires. Plus I haven't gotten a chance to see Low and Xander since well I saw them a few years ago when I was in LA on that case while you were gone." Mulder's voice got very quiet remembering the pain of that time.

"Okay we'll go. But you have to get the okay from Skinner."

Sunnydale High Library  
Sunnydale, CA  
June 26,1998; Tuesday  
10:24 AM PST

As soon as Alexander Harris entered the library, a red haired female ball of energy and excitement met the dark haired boy. "Xander, Will is coming and he's bringing Scully! They will be here by Friday!"

"Hunt's coming…Cool. Are they staying at Casa de Rosenburg?" At the nod from his best friend, he added, "got room for one more?"

"Xander there is always room for you. You'll have to take Aunt Diana's old room, though, don't want Will to find her journal and see all the nasty things she had to say…she was one mean old lady."

"Umm…Wills, why are you talking about yourself in the third person?" asked a petite blond as she joined the duo talking on the table.

"Buffy, I'm not. My cousin is coming to visit. I call him Will, and he calls me Low. He's a FBI agent. The one the new vamps in town were talking about the other night. He and his partner handle all the weird cases in the Bureau. And they had a run in with this set of vampires before. Luckily he spilled some sunflower seeds and the vamp was obsessive-compulsive. He says it was on purpose but … you know what's funny it will be like having two Xanders here."

"Oh great." Buffy rejoined sarcastically.

"Hey you'll like Hunt. He's cool. But don't mention his sister or he'll turn into Deadboy." Xander quipped solemnly.

"Huh? And why do you call him Hunt, I thought his name was Will?"

"His name is Fox William… but he hates his first name, so I call him Will, like me. I'm the only of his relatives that he likes and vice versa so I use his middle name…sort of. And Xander calls him Hunt, like a fox hunt. Cause he went to Oxford. Hey he and Giles should get along great. This will be the coolest. I need to see when they are coming…I need to make sure that they get here before dark."

"Okay and why does he get broody if you mention his sister? What's she like?" Buffy asked, still perplexed.

"I don't know what she's like she was abducted when they were little, before I was born. Will was babysitting her and he still blames himself. He thinks he should have protected her. But he was a little boy himself and it wasn't a normal abduction." Willow refused to elaborate, and sent Xander a look, which warned him not to either.

"Come on Xander we need to get your stuff and clean up the House. Buffy if Giles needs us we'll be at my house." Willow pulled Xander out of the library leaving the slayer alone.

Rosenburg Residence  
Sunnydale, CA  
June 29, 1998 Friday  
4:15 PM PST

"Nice normal looking town to have so many cemeteries." Scully said to her partner as they approached the front door of the modestly large Rosenburg home.

Suddenly the door flew open and a small bundle of red hair flung herself into Mulder's arms. "WILL!"

"LOW!" Mulder yelled back hugging the teenager fiercely.

" HUNT!" Xander yelled as he raced out. He stopped himself from hugging the older man then hugged him anyway.

Willow managed to squeeze herself from between the two brunet males and headed over to Scully, who, to her surprise, also got a hug. And you must be Scully, I've heard so much about you and Will was right you are drop dead gorgeous though that is not a good way to put it in this town. But you are so pretty and your hair wow. I've never met anyone with my color before. Do people always ask you where you found that color too…like it's impossible for it to be this color naturally? Are you really as good a pathologist as Will says you are its hard to tell when he was exaggerating about you…I mean no one can possibly be that smart…though you are as pretty as he said you would be. So you probably are as smart. I'm sorry I seem to be babbling and I just can't stop. Xander Help!" she finally got quiet when Xander clasped a hand over her running mouth.

"Hello I'm Xander and the babbler under my hand is Willow. You'll have to excuse her she babbled when she gets nervous. You make her nervous. OUCH! Stop biting me. I just meant that Scully makes you nervous cause you've wanted to meet her for so long and you both like the same things…lil miss hacker whose got the coroner' office book marked. And I really shouldn't have said that considering that those two are federal agents. Yeah I'm shutting up now." Xander quieted.

Willow took charge, pointing people into their respective rooms. "Scully you can have my parents' room. Will, you can have Xander's room." Scully raised an eyebrow at this to which Mulder sent her his 'I'll explain later' look. "And Xander is Aunt Diana's old room." Again the Agents exchanged meaningful glances. This time Xander caught both looks.

"Hey Wills they do the silent communication thing too. I always thought it was just us. Hunt don't worry you don't have to explain. I can. Scully the reason I pretty much have an assigned room here when I live just up the block is that well between the two of us we have the world's suckiest parents. Add in Hunt's folks and you are looking at what should be the three most dysfunctional people walking. Instead you have two damn near geniuses and the most handsome and debonair white male to ever walk the earth."

But despite his words Xander's eyes still looked sad. Willow and Scully simultaneously reached out and squeezed his hand reassuringly. The light returned to his eyes as he smiled a goofy smile then looked at Mulder. Xander started to say something but closed up at a look from the older man. Scully shook her head at the silent interchange, amazed at how much the boy reminded her of her remarkable partner. Willow asked everyone to meet in the living room once they got settled. Scully had to ask. Her curiosity was too great. "Are you sure your parents won't mind having me stay in their room? What if they come home early?"

Willow and Xander both laughed bitterly. "Scully, my parents haven't been home in over three months. If I want to talk to them I have to leave a message with their service. In the last eighteen months Sheila and Ira have been in Sunnydale for three days tops."

"That's being generous there Wills." Xander remanded.

"I doubt they will ever even know. And if they do come home they will leave their laundry, pick up new clothes and be out the door again in less than six hours. I think its pretty safe." Willow's voice held very little bitterness showing that she was quite used to this type of treatment from her parents. That caused Scully's heart to ache even more for the resilient teen. Willow turned to her older cousin. "Will, I mean it. Come to the living room as soon as you get settled. Do not go running. There are some things you need to know about this town before you go out at night. And I know how you are." With that Willow and Xander left them to get settled.

Rosenburg Residence  
Sunnydale, CA  
June 29, 1998 Friday  
5:15 PM PST

"I'm gonna have to ask that you both keep an open mind. I'm sure that when you tangled with the Sheriff and his caravan you notice that they were very un-normal." Willow began only to be interrupted by Mulder.

"They are vampires." Mulder said cockily.

"You know. Good. If you know that they are Vampires then you know that there are vampires. That makes the next part of my lil speech a lot easier, which is good cause I hate making speeches. Okay any way." Again Willow was interrupted, this time by Scully.

"What do you mean there are vampires? Vampires are a myth. That's all. There is no based in fact. Granted it is a long lived myth but a myth just the same."  
"Sorry to burst your bubble Scully but Vampires are very real. I know we've been fighting them for over a year. And need I mention that the Earth being round, or that it revolved around the sun was a myth at one time as were germs and microorganisms." Willow launched into the scientific battled very well prepared.

Xander went and sat beside Mulder and together they watched the two redheads debate the existence of vampires and other things that go bump in the night. Soon both women were flushed and throwing scientific lingo back ad forth with amazing speed and alacrity. Xander turned to Mulder at the same moment as Mulder turned to him. And simultaneously the two men said "is she hot when she gets all scientific or what?" Both males said this proudly.

Mulder looked at Xander for a moment, jealously and over protectiveness waging a silent but visible war across his unschooled features. ~ Was the teen talking about HIS Scully or HIS cousin. Well he'd better be talking about Willow cause I'm the only one who can look at Scully like that ~ Mulder looked back at Xander and made note of the fact that the boy's eyes were fixed firmly on Willow. ~Can't get too mad about that, I know he'll treat her like gold, she's his best friend. You know they really are what Scully and I would have been like had we grown up with each other.~

Finally the argument ended, and Willow had managed to do something that Mulder had been unable to do in six years, made Scully admit that science did not know it all and that there are things out there that science is afraid to examine. Willow and Xander armed the two agents with the 'Sunnydale Nighttime Special'. Then they headed to the library. In the car on the way there Willow explained Angel, and his relationship to the group. She was in fact counting on the dark vampire to be the final blow to Scully's skepticism.

Sunnydale High Library  
Sunnydale, CA  
June 29,1998 Friday  
6:32 PM PST

Willow led the group into the library, and introduced Mulder and Scully to her friends. Giles and Mulder found out that they had several Oxford acquaintances in common and had in fact both dated Phoebe Green. Scully's reaction to the woman's name sparked a round of teasing from Willow. Which ended when Xander reminded the short red head that she had a fifteen year old vendetta against the much hated Ms. Green herself.

Before Willow could retort Angel silently entered the library. Willow, without turning, called the vampire forward to meet her cousin and his partner. Mulder gaped at his young cousin, "how did you know he was there? I didn't hear him come in."

"Well you know how I told you about how the gypsies gave him back his soul well we found out that the soul restoration had a big loop hole in it. So I did a spell to make it permanent, the spell bonded us and now we have this freaky connection. Like I can tell when he gets all broody and he can tell when I get in trouble."

"I can also tell when you are hopped up and thanks to you, little one, I got no sleep today. If some vamp gets the jump on me and I get dusted it will be all your fault." Angel said teasingly, He smiled at the young girl who had replaced the hole left in his unlife by the death of his little sisters.

Mulder walked over to the 240-year-old vampire and looked him in the eye, silently sizing him up. Trying to figure out whether Low was safe being bound to him. Every woman in the room simply stared at the two similar, devastatingly handsome men size each other up. The silence that had settled over the room was broken by Xander's own brand of sardonic humor. "So Angel I guess one of your family got away and ended up having kids cause I'm telling you from where I'm standing Hunt looks like he's from your family tree." At the weird looks from the rest of the gang Xander got defensive, "you can't tell me I'm the only who notices how much they look alike. Look at them!"

"Yeah we're looking." Buffy said appreciatively. "The question is have you looked in the mirror cause you look just like them too. At least Will's eyes are hazel not chocolate brown like yours and Angel's." When she noticed the belligerent looks she got back from Willow and Scully, she added, "What I'm a teenage girl, and they are all gorgeous I'm just looking…I'm quite happy with my Angel." She finished hotly, very embarrassed.

Unfortunately Willow and Scully realized they had been caught being jealous in a circumstance in which they had no real right to be. Both red heads blushed heavily. The flush started at their hairlines and disappeared into their necklines.

Scully caught Mulder's eye, communicating her desire to examine Angel more closely. "Agent Scully would like to examine you…Angel. Man and I thought Fox was bad. Anyway she is a very good doctor-"

Angel cut him off with a raised eyebrow very similar to one of Scully's, "She's a pathologist?" at the nods of Willow and Mulder, Angel chuckled, "well then she is the perfect doctor for me"

Angel hopped up onto the table after throwing Giles an apologetic smile. "Please take off your coat?" Scully asked efficiently. Angel did as asked and Scully began her examination. Angel even allowed Scully to draw blood for her own examination into the origins of vampirism. Though he did explain that the blood she drew was not his but that of the donor who gave tainted blood at the Red Cross. "So you consume human blood?" Scully asked in a very professional tone of voice…like she asked the question numerous times, as she examined numerous vampires.

"Yes but only that discarded by blood banks I haven't fed directly from a human in over eighty years." Angel answered clearly. "Willow told me that I would probably have to show my game face for you to believe us, may I ask what has convinced you so quickly?"

"Well aside from the fact that you do not breath nor do you have a heartbeat. There is the fact that your skin is cool to the touch and you have a body temperature of around 65 degrees. Two things convinced me as to your true nature I suppose we should call it. One was Low's-Willow's arguments from earlier, and second was the fact that with a temperature of 102 in the shade out there you walked in wearing a full length black leather duster, and all black clothing while looking as cool and unfazed as a cucumber." Scully finished her oration with a quirky grin. However if you would like to let Mulder and I see your 'game face" please feel free."

Scully gasped quietly as Angel slipped into his demon face. Mulder came to stand besides her, looking intently at the vampire. Amazed at how quickly the man had gone from handsome to fearsome, Mulder glanced around the room Xander and Willow were completely at ease. While Giles and Buffy both seemed very tense. He noted that his cousin and her best friend trusted the vampire more than his supposed girlfriend did. He gave Scully a loaded look and realized that she had noted the same thing.

He turned to the older man and the blonde girl. "Can I ask you a few questions? I've noticed that Xander and Low are much more relaxed around Angel than you and Betty are; why is that?"

"Umm-one it is Buffy, and two I'm the slayer…the one girl in all the world destined to kill vampires and keep the darkness at bay. Giles is my watcher, he trains me and helps me research. He figures out how to kill whatever it is that needs killing."

Scully broke in here amazed at the sheer stupidity of what she just heard. "Wait a minute you are trying to tell me that you-the slayer- are dating Angel- a vampire- the very thing you are supposed to slay. Does that not seem very unnatural to anyone else." She noted that Xander Giles, Willow, and even Angel seemed to agree with her. Yet the Slayer herself seemed oblivious to the wisdom of the words." Does your very nature not scream out to destroy each other? How can that possibly lead to anything other than heartache?"

Buffy flounced over to a chair, angry that no one was supporting her in this not even Angel. Giles smiled over at the petite agent, marveling at how much she reminded him of his young charge. "Believe me when I say that we have all asked that question, though none as vocally as Xander."

"Whoa! Xander showed insight when did that happen?" Mulder said under his breath. When Angel chuckled he smiled realizing that he had been heard.

Xander looked over at the two so very similar men, and figured out that the joke had been at his own expense. "Hey I heard that. Hunt stop making Angel laugh that is truly disturbing. Deadboy laughing is one of the signs of a Sunnydale apocalypse."

"Yeah there's that, then Giles tossing his tweed, once Buffy stops making pop culture references, and I get an actual boy interested in me then the whole world is over." Willow quipped.

Xander stood, as did Angel. They both advanced on the younger redhead. When Mulder moved to help his cousin, Scully held him back. Scully could tell from the looks on the faces of the two men that they had warned to redhead about talking down about herself and that this was a long standing tradition amongst the friends. Willow's head was bouncing back and forth between her two friends, Knowing that she was going to be punished for her self-deprecating remark. She started laughing before Angel and Xander even reached her. Suddenly just as they reached out to tickle her, Willow disappeared from between them, appearing behind Scully. Angel stopped himself just short of Xander's sides. The teen, however, did not have the vampire's reflexes and became privy to Angel's biggest secret Liam"Angelus" Conner McGuire is ticklish.

Giles stepped in before comment could be made. "Willow you are a beautiful young woman. The day you realize that and stop comparing yourself to others, you'll understand what Xander, Angel and I have been trying to tell you forever. Now to the matter at hand, Mr. Mulder, you and Dr. Scully were extremely lucky. The family of vampires we are looking at is extremely old. Their primogenitor, the sheriff is so old that he can go into the sunlight for short periods of time. From your notes on the case it would seem that Mr. Strickland is also very old. My research leads me to believe that these two are direct descendants of the original vampyre demons left in this dimension, if not two of the originals themselves."

"Wait a minute, how did you get our case notes?" Mulder and Scully asked simultaneously. Suddenly wary of the people in the library, they looked at each other and missed Giles censuring glare at Willow.

"Will, Scully please don't be mad at me. But I kinda hacked into the bureau's mainframe and accessed your case files. But I only read the ones concerning vampires. Just this one and the Trinity case from when Scully was gone…that's it. I promise never to do it again unless it is absolutely necessary." Willow said in sincere apology. "We just needed more information, the whole story, so that we could research them. Until I did that we couldn't find any real trace of them… Why are you looking at me like that? Will say something. You are starting to scare me. Please don't be too mad."

"Low, I'm not mad…exactly. In fact I'm shocked. You hacked into the FBI mainframe and into what-Skinner's files—"

"No yours. I figured that you'd be more likely to forgive me than your boss would be." Willow said sheepishly.

Mulder's voice got a little louder. "Low, you broke into the X-files office computer and read two—"

"Downloaded." Willow added quietly.

"Downloaded two complete case file without detection." Mulder's jaw dropped. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call. "Frohicke turn off all the recorders. All of them. Okay did someone get into the X-files computer and you guys not call me?" while he listened he placed his hand over the mouthpiece and asked Willow for her handle.

"Lilredwitch." She answered back quietly.

"I don't care what you guys say. I'm standing here talking to the hacker and she's been in there. Ever hear of a hacker called Lilredwitch?" Mulder asked smugly.

Lone Gunmen's Lair  
Arlington, VA  
June 29,1998  
11:45 PM EST

"Lilredwitch- she's some hotshot techno-pagan hacker. We figure she's out of Canada or England- is that where you are or did she come stateside?" Frohicke asked, after putting Mulder on speakerphone.

Langly interjected his own thoughts now. "She's a goddess. No one knows exactly where she is from cause she bounces her signal so well. She has hacked into some of the most secure systems in the world and never been detected by the monitors on those systems. The only reason we know she exist is because she's a subscriber to the E-zine. She hacked us, that is cool man. You saying she is there…with you? Man, tell her I love her man. Ask her if she'd ever marry a guy she's never seen but who will adore her until the end of time!"

Mulder's voice came out in a protective growl, "Langly, I will tell her no such thing. She is only 16 years old. And beyond that I will ask you to keep my little cousin out of you dirty mind."

Byers spoke now, hoping to diffuse the situation before Langly said anything to make it worse. Mulder was extremely protective of those he loves, and Lilredwitch seems to fit into that category. " Mulder, you said she hacked into the X-files and back out without setting off our alarms. Not only that but she subsequently confessed to you. Not only that but you and she are related. Is this all on the up and up?"

"Yes she is perfectly safe and trustworthy. I've known her and Xander since swaddling. She is dealing with some very heavy stuff here and needed some of the information from a file. She should have asked first but I'm not angry with her." Mulder said calmly though all three understood that he had added the last part for his cousin's benefit.  
Byers voice held a note of awe and trepidation when he spoke next. "May we meet her?"

"If you want to meet her you'd have to come out here. Sunnydale, California. She says that she would love to meet the Lone Gunmen. If you do come, get here well before sunset. I'm not joking guys. Get here before during the day. I know I've said it twice and I'm saying it again. Get here before dark…or even dusk. Trust me on this one, and don't get here after dark. When you get here head to the high school library. We'll either be here or someone here will be able to find us." Mulder's voice rang with sincerity.

"Ummm- Mulder, its June, the high school library is gonna be closed." Langly said cautiously. He'd been quiet since he got yelled at for lusting after Lilredwitch. ~How was I supposed to know she was Mulder's 16 year old cousin~ He thought humorlessly.

"Just follow my instructions. And Langly you'll have to leave the hero worship at home. Low is very shy and she has a best friend Xander. She is his Scully. He'll go a little nutty." Mulder warned.

"Oh so basically he's so in love with her he can't see straight but is too scared to tell her." Frohicke said smugly. "Yet every other male that looks her way is in mortal danger from him."

"Yeah basically. Gotta run guys I just wanted to brag that my little cousin can out hack you guys. And let you know that you might want to beef up the X-files security. I'll give her my password so she won't have to hack it again." Mulder hung up with a chuckle.

The gunmen made improvements to the security system that had added to the X-files computers. Then made arrangements to join their friends in California.

Sunnydale High Library  
Sunnydale, CA  
June 29, 1998  
9:10 PM PST

After Mulder finished his call, the group still had some time to kill before patrol. Giles and Mulder went off to discuss their shared past and interests. Scully and Willow migrated to the computer for a more in depth discussion of Willow's theories which melded science, parapsychology, and demonology.

Xander, Angel and Buffy trained together. When Jenny joined the group in the library, she was introduced to the new guys, then she and Willow went over a few spells and Xander showed Scully how to carve stakes.

"So what's up with you and Hunt?" Xander asked Scully, his voice filled with false casualness.

"Same thing that's up with you and Willow." Scully replied in the same tone of voice.

"Oh so basically he's in love with you, but won't tell you cause he feels you deserve better. Yet every time you have a chance at better he does his best to ruin it, hating himself all the while. Then to top it off he is constantly sending you signals that scream platonic love." Xander quips with brutal honesty.

"No it's more that he likes the leggy, busty and brunette, or ditzy, busty and blonde, not smart, short and red headed. Therefore I keep any feelings I might possibly have for him completely locked down. Every now and then I say I'm going to tell him, and then I'm brutally reminded that all he feels for me is platonic love." Scully rejoined with little mirth.

"In the words of Angel's most annoying childe, 'we are love's bitch." Xander chuckled as he and Scully toasted stakes. He then proceeded to tell her all about Angelus' childre, as well as his improving relationship with the dark vampire. He even conceded that the relationship was improving because he had finally admitted his feelings for Willow…at least to himself.

The group left on patrol and separated into two groups. Each group would take two cemeteries and then were to meet up in the park. Each carried a list from the ME's office of possible rising vampires. Scully, Willow, Xander and Mulder headed in one direction. While Angel, Buffy, Giles, and Jenny headed in the other.

Willow and Mulder's group proved to be a cohesive unit. Scully showed herself to be as good with a crossbow as she was with her sig. Mulder developed his own ploy for dusting vamps. He called it 'the old fake and stake'. He would engage the vamp in hand to hand combat, pretend to be inept, the stake them quick, or maneuver them for Scully to get a clear shot. Xander and Willow worked together completely, seeming to know instinctively where the other was and what they were doing. By the time they headed to meet the others they had dusted a baker's dozen of fledglings and minions.

Mulder and Xander were walking behind the talking redheads when Mulder got curious. "When did you learn hand to hand? That form you used looked almost military."

"Well last Halloween, a warlock turned us into our costumes. Hey you may know him he went to Oxford with Giles, Ethan Rayne." At a look of shock from Mulder he smirked, "yeah him. Well fortunately I was dressed as a Special Ops Lieutenant. Buffy, dressed as a Scarlet O'Hara type. She was worthless. Any way his memories and training have come in very handy. Plus I've got some extra strength from that time I spent possessed by a hyena spirit, but I don't like to remember that time. In fact as far as everyone, but Giles and now you, know I remember nothing from that week." Xander gave Mulder a perfect 'please keep my secret' puppy dogface.

"Don't worry I'll keep your secret. But save that puppy dog for someone who doesn't use one whenever he has to." Mulder chuckled.

Chapter 2

When the two groups met up in the park Xander looked at the manner in which they had divided themselves. "You know I'm thinking we got gypped in the strength," He said to Mulder in a stage whisper. "I mean they had the vampire- super human strength, the slayer-super human strength. Then they even had the watcher, or the slayer trainer which means above average human strength. Yep you guys gypped us in the strength department." Xander teasingly complained.

"Yeah well think about how we feel, you got both the photographic memories, and the doctor. Not to mention the military tactician trapped in your disorganized mind." Buffy returned. "At least we both had witches."

"Actually, Buffy, they have the stronger magic user. Even with Giles and I combined we are not as strong in the craft as Willow. Looking at the binding spell she did it should have taken an entire tribe but she managed it with only a little help from Oz and Cordelia. Two people with no supernatural gifts." Jenny's voice held a strong note of teasing. The gypsy loved bragging on her student, especially to her cousin, and his partner.

Mulder laughed and pulled his little cousin into a headlock mussing her thick red hair. "Not only is my little cousin one of the world's top hackers, but she is also an accomplished witch. Not only that but she made my Scully believe in vampires and demons. Is it any wonder that she is the only family member that I still talk to?" Willow began wrestling with Mulder trying to get her head back.

"Your Scully?" Scully asked with a raised eyebrow. "And let Willow alone before she turns you into a frog. Scully admonished.

"Ack." Willow yelped and stopped struggling.

Mulder pulled her into a hug. And looked at Scully strangely. "Now you've done it."

"Frogs are icky and yuck and creepy and why did she have to go and mention frogs. Never mention Frogs ever again." Then as an afterthought, Willow added " or c-l-o-w-n-s." she spelled out in a whisper.

Scully chuckled obviously amused. "You'll fight vampires and malevolent demons. You've faced several apocalypses but I can't mention frogs or clowns?"

Suddenly Mulder's arms were emptied, as Xander grabbed and hugged Willow. "Where is the clown? Keep that buggy icky clown away from me. I hate clowns…and mimes too; just silent, creepier clowns. UGH! Don't even mention clowns." Scully found this amazingly funny. Mulder did also yet found he was unable to laugh. His entire body was focused on watching Scully laugh. It was a beautiful sight, and one he saw far too little of. Her head was thrown back in laughter. Her eyes were alight in amusement. Mulder's jaw was slack as he took in her beauty. Xander noticed and showed Willow. They soon joined Scully in laughter, though their source of amusement differed.

Xander looked At Willow and then back at Mulder and Scully. Willow nodded imperceptibly. She then smiled up at him though her brow was furrowed in thought. Xander caught her chin and tilted her head back forcing her to look at him, he smiled goofily at her. She nodded firmly and her resolve face slid into place.

Angel had noticed the silent interchange and quite used to seeing them between Willow and Xander almost dismissed it completely until he noticed who their interchange seemed to center around. He opened the link fully, something he rarely did and asked the training witch, ~What are you and Xander up to?~

Willow and Xander crossed to the vampire as Buffy, Giles and Jenny went to talk to Mulder and Scully. They wanted to know the FBI agents' thoughts on the night's patrol. Willow smiled devilishly at Angel. "We just decided to help Will get his Scully. He deserves some happiness. And anyone can see that they are in love with each other. I don't know why they can't see it."

"If that isn't the pot calling the kettle black." Angel said under his breath. Smiling innocently at Willow when she asked what he had said. "Nothing." Fortunately he was saved from further comment by the approach of a vampire. Angel moved between the approaching vampire and his friends. Looking at the Silver Star the advancing vampire wore, Angel smirked. "Sheriff Hartwell, how are you tonight? Are you enjoying our little town? Are you planning on leaving it…soon?"

"Funny, I would have thought the hellmouth would be able to use all the law and order it could get. But then I did not realize that the slayer had a pet vampire to share the workload with." Sheriff Hartwell rejoined with seemingly uncharacteristic sarcasm.  
Angel growled at the older vampire.

Willow and Xander moved from behind the souled vampire as Buffy joined the trio. "Which of you girls is the slayer? You are so oft together that I find myself unable to tell which of you the sensation is coming from."

Buffy stepped forward, hostility rolling off her in waves. "That would be me."  
Hartwell's surprise was evident. I was almost sure that it was the redhead. She has that innocent, ethereal beauty slayers are infamous for."

Another menacing growl ripped through the night. Everyone looked at Angel only to find that the object of their stares was smiling at Xander. One look at the teen showed clearly that it was he who issued forth the last growled warning.

Hoping to diffuse the building tension, Mulder stepped out of the shadows and smiled. "See Scully I told you he has and overbite." Scully joined the cluster of friends, raising an eyebrow at her partner.

"Agents Mulder and Scully." Hartwell tipped his hat at the FBI agents. "You didn't have to come all the way out here. We've finally managed to get Ronnie out of that Bela Lagosi stage. May I ask how you found us?"

"One of my sources over heard you and Mr. Strickland discussing how you got away – and notified us. Now a question of my own. Why is Ronnie not dust?" Mulder's voice conveyed supreme dislike of the bumbling Sheriff.

"Quite simply, you missed his heart. So when the ME pulled out the chair leg—" Sheriff Hartwell left the rest unsaid. "I'm quite happy that you were not assigned that autopsy, Agent Scully." Though Sheriff Hartwell sounded genuinely happy about Scully's safety, Willow and Scully found it necessary to physically restrain Mulder.

"Interesting Sheriff. You have managed to antagonize three of the four males here and come very close to insulting the slayer, yet I seem to remember you being much more charming and helpful when we last met."

" Sorry to disappoint but that gentle idiot façade is rather taxing to maintain. I assumed that you'd figure out that it was a falsehood and would appreciate the truth." Sheriff Hartwell said amicably.

"Yes, I'm quite sure that one does not reach your advanced age without being very intelligent. I'm not presuming that Sheriff Hartwell is an assumed identity, may I inquire as to your true identity." Giles asked with curiosity.

"You may call me Cain, I have been known by that name for several lifetimes. Understand that my people no longer hunt humans, and as such we are not your enemies. We no longer bring anyone across. We simply want to exist. We have jobs and homes, and satisfy our needs in a civilized manner. So really I suggest a live and let live approach. You don't hunt my family and I won't allow them to interfere in your activities." Sheriff Hartwell spoke primarily to Giles.

"I'm sorry but Ronnie Strickland is still a wanted criminal. Be he a vampire with delusions or a human with delusions. He still killed several people. He cannot be allowed to escape justice." Scully said looking intensely at the Sheriff. "I'm sure that you can appreciate that SHERIFF." She stressed the vampire's legal title.

"Agent Scully your legal system is neither equipped to handle nor ready to learn to handle a special individual like Ronnie. Scientists would want to study him. Religious zealots would want to persecute him. Allowing broad base knowledge of vampires could harm not only my family but all vampires, as well as benevolent demons and witches." Hartwell spoke passionately. "Even the slayer would be open to persecution."

"Alright…I think we need to move this conversation to the library. While our friend here is old and decrepit he is nowhere near as old as you and as such is still solar ray sensitive." Xander spoke brashly. The members of the Scooby gang had to hide their shock. They were all surprised that Xander was being so solicitous of Angel much less referring to him as a friend.

"I shall have to join you there later. I still have to finish my rounds," Sheriff Hartwell said. " I shall meet you at the high school library-" at the short nod from Giles he continued, " in an hour." He tipped his hat and left.

As soon as he was out of range of even vampiric hearing Xander began. "I've never met a normal vamp that was creepier than the Master… not even Drucilla. But him, he's creepier than the Master and Dru combined."

"Damn that's pretty dag on creepy." Buffy said chuckling.

"Yeah and what was up with that 'Call me Cain' crap. Next thing he's gonna tell us that he was turned by Lillith." Xander had the entire group laughing by the time they returned to the library.

Once there they separated again. Willow, Buffy and Xander began their homework. Jenny moved to the other computer and began researching the family some more. While Giles and Angel set up a sun-proof conference area, Scully grabbed her laptop and began her report. Mulder aided Willow in helping the others with their homework. With the homework finished quickly, and Xander and Buffy both in full comprehension for a change, the teens decided to give Mulder the Scooby initiation test.

"Okay what's the first thing you do when you see a vampire?" Willow asked the first question.

"Before or after I scream like a girl?" was Mulder's deadpan response. The girls chuckled at how similar the answer was to Xander's reaction to the same question. "No, seriously. Personally with the exception of Angel I think I'm gonna have to say I'm a stake first question later kinda guy."

"Good rule, man, good rule. So second question what are the possibly weapons against a vampire, and how do you use them, or what do they do?" Xander put forth the second question.

"Well let's see if I can get them all. I've seen every vampire movie ever made-insomnia- don't ask. Okay there is the stake through the heart, turns them to dust. Then there is Holy Water it burns them. Decapitation…also dusts. Sunlight burns them. Though not always to the point of dusting them…learned that one the hard way. Oh and Fire." Mulder visibly shudders at the thought of fire. Xander placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder saying silently that he understood. "Hey does garlic do anything?" Mulder asked breaking the silence of the moment.

"Yes it annoys the hell out of us. Onion bothers us too but not nearly as bad." Angel said quietly, surprising the entire group except Willow.

"Bells Deadboy, you need to wear bells." Mulder said then looked in puzzlement at the rest of the group as they dissolved into hysterical laughter. "Well it wasn't that funny." The teens, and vampire only laughed harder.

Xander recovered first and tried to explain. "Look Hunt. Wills has been saying all week how alike we are and several time since you got here you've made Xanderrific jokes… this last one was just too much. Not only did you do the bells thing but you used my nickname for Dead-de." Xander was unable to finish, lapsing back into uncontrollable fits of laughter with the others.

"Scully, can you believe this they all seem to think that Xander and I are just alike." Mulder called to his partner.

"Well that's only fair you think that Willow and I are just alike." Scully returned.

"Wow. Really he said that. That just made my day. Cause he talks about you like you are some sort of goddess." Willow danced out of her cousin's reach and continued. "He thinks that you are like the smartest and most beautiful person ever. In fact he was so glowing that I was worried that you'd think I was like idiot nerd girl. But this is so cool. Hey Scully do you think we are alike cause if I'm gonna grow into you I think you just fixed all my self esteem issues. Shoot, I wish someone would talk about me like Will talks about you-" She was cut off by her older cousin. He finally caught her and had his huge hand wrapped around her mouth.

"Oh but Willow you do have some one that talks about you like that. In fact Xander was telling me earlier how special he thinks you are. In fact he sounded almost like he worships you…from a –" Scully was also cut off by larger hands over her mouth. She realized that it was only Xander and did not toss him across the room chuckling instead. Hey no body messes with her Mulder. Not even his little cousin.

Xander and Mulder exchanged looks, and said simultaneously "I'll trade you redheads." The exchange was made and Xander smiled at Dana. "Hey Scully thanks for not kicking my ass." Mulder was still scowling at Willow who looked at him with wide innocent eyes. Though she sent him a telepathic message. ~~~If you would have told her how you felt like you keep saying you are going to I wouldn't have to try to help you out.~~~

Mulder's eyes opened wide in shock. "Whoa, Low are you that powerful a witch. This is amazing. Can you receive or just send? When did you learn to do all this? Can you communicate with anyone?" Mulder was firing questions at his cousin. Everyone else was looking at him in confusion.

"Mulder what are you talking about?" Scully asked, for once not on the same page as her clever partner.

"I believe that Mr. Mulder is referring to Willow's use of her telepathy. One of the powers she gained through the craft. One of the powers she is only supposed to use when she absolutely needs to." Giles said in a censuring tone.

"You know I'm thinking that this trip is gonna shake my entire belief structure all to hell. Vampires and all sorts of Demons, as well as witched and slayers are real. Well hey at least I know that there is a God now." At the weird looks from the rest of the group Scully calmly explained. "The Powers That Be, whoever created the slayer to fight for the forces of good. But enough of my religion, Willow would you mind answering Mulder's questions before he explodes."

"Yeah he looks about an inch from plotzing. As to your questions Will, let's see. Yes I would seem to be very powerful, at least according to Giles and Angel. I can send and receive, though it is easiest to receive from certain people. I've been able to receive from you, Angel, and Xander easily. And from the others with difficulty, though I'm only getting one message from Scully. Her Psyche is screaming at her and she isn't listening. Giles and Ms. Calendar have been my teachers. I believe that it is easiest to communicate with those I have a close bond with. Xander and I have always had an almost telepathic bond. A lot like the one you share with Scully. You and I are bound by a familial blood relationship, and Angel and I are bound by a soul connection and a blood link. I can get messages that are screamed out by the psyche from pretty much anyone." Willow's entire monologue was received differently be every person in the room.

Mulder took in everything she said, each answer giving him information and more questions. Scully squirmed. She could guess what her psyche was trying to tell her and that was exactly why she was avoiding it like the plague. Xander was watching her with pride and carefully hidden love in his eyes. He'd had to learn to be very careful around Willow since she had gained this power. Buffy was smiling up at Angel not really listening except when his name was mention. She scowled at her friend for a split second; it was gone so quickly no one except Mulder even saw it. She still didn't like that fact that her best friend was bound to her boyfriend.

Giles and Jenny nodded at several points, confirming her explanations. Pride in their student gleamed in their eyes. Angel chuckled as he watched the faces of the assembled group. Stiffening when Sheriff Hartwell entered the library halfway through, Willow's exposition. He looked at the other vampire conveying with his eyes a dire threat of retribution should any harm befall the people assembled within the library.  
Willow noticed the change in the dark vampire. She looked at Angel and then followed his heated gaze. "Sheriff Hartwell" Willow, unknowingly, sat up straighter and addressed him her voice filled with authority. "I believe that you have joined us to discuss a truce. Please join us."

Cain joined the group as though he found himself unable to resist. Xander smirked, as did Angel. Both men understood how compelling Willow was to any male when she spoke in that tone of voice. Though they both also knew that the petite redhead had no clue as to her magnetism. As for Cain he was reevaluating the slayer. ~She must be far smarter than I thought to have made such powerful alliances. The FBI Agents, Angelus, the red and dark witches. Her watcher and the boy also give off auras of power. ~

Chapter 3

Cain cast his eyes around the group. For the first time he understood the need to make an alliance with this assemblage of powerful individuals. He spoke calmly, though he unknowingly was making an enemy of the slayer with every word. For he addressed himself to the most powerful people in the room… the red witch and her consort. "My family and I have come to Sunnydale to offer our services to the slayer and her watcher. We did not realize that she already had such powerful allies. However I believe that we should still combine our resources. The FBI agents will eventually have to return to Washington. That will leave you with only an army of six."

"Eight." Willow corrected.

"An army of eight. I'm sure that there will come a time when you will need more help than that. Then there is the fact that we are a very old lineage. We have stores of knowledge that the Watcher's Council is not privy to. Your own Angelus does not have even close to the resources and connections that we have. I understand that you do not trust me."

"And why should we?" Xander said boldly. "You have admitted that you lied to Hunt and Scully. A member of your family killed enough people and cattle for it to come to the attention of the FBI. And you have been condescending and threatening. Why should we know believe that you want to help us. Oh and another point that I just though of even Angel doesn't like you, and if the good vampire doesn't like another it usually means that they are a bad guy."

"I am here only to offer our assistance. As to why I lied to Agents Mulder and Scully, I did not realize that they knew of the existence of vampires. I treat all humans to that façade. It is what they expect to see. If you show most humans what they expect to see they never look beneath the surface." Noting that Xander, and Scully both seemed to agree with this statement he continued. "Ronnie has been dealt with within the clan. He shall harm no one else. As far as being condescending. That is a personality trait I've been working on for centuries and I just can't seem to shake it. As far as threatening, come on. You, Angelus and Agent Mulder all threatened me as well. You, for complimenting your consort, Angelus for a simple, teasing insult, and Agent Mulder for speaking to his mate. Xander and Mulder both blushed realizing that Sheriff Hartwell was right. "Even now I can feel the hostility coming off the slayer, though I'm not sure why" Cain finished puzzled.

"Why? I'll tell you why you come in here talking about truce yet you address everyone but the person you are trying to make the truce with." Buffy answered belligerently.

Sheriff Hartwell/Cain looked confused. "My apologies I believed that I was addressing myself to the correct person. Then her consort spoke directly to me and it would have been rude to ignore him."

Giles hid a smile and tried to explain to the blonde slayer. "Buffy, in vampire society a vampire communicates only with the most powerful person of the other family. In our case Willow." Seeing the outraged look on Buffy's face as well as the confusion on the face of Willow, Giles continued. "I hate to disillusion you Buffy but physical strength is not as highly prized in their society as it is in our own. Willow is more emotionally, and mentally powerful. It is also true that her supernatural powers far surpass your own. As such to those outside our group Willow is the natural leader. Inside our group she sees me as the leader. So I'm sure she would tell, um, well Cain to address himself to me. However I believe that Willow and her chosen consort," Giles smiled in a very Ripperish fashion, "are handling this quite satisfactorily. Please continue Cain, I believe you were just about to tell us why you are attempting this alliance."

"Our family has been of the mindset for centuries that if we do nothing to fight against those who are actively trying to destroy humanity, then we are no better than they are. We have come to the point where we no longer even sanction the hunting of those mortals who are themselves evil. Though those who take pleasure in the pain of children are still allowed."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Sheriff, but I'm gonna need to know why your family has changed. To me motives can be as important as good works. I mean you are still soulless correct?" Buffy asked.

"Angelus you have been very lax in your education of your mortals. Slayer, Vampires still have souls they are simply without consciences, as you know them. A varied sense of morality. Many of the activities of vampires that are so looked down upon by human society are simply human taboos, which no longer have a place in the life of the vampire. The demon that now inhabits the body knows no shame for its actions. A bad person becomes a bad vampire. Before you ask no I'm not saying that Angelus was a bad person. He was however catholic and it usually takes them a century or two before they tire of the wildness that can come with their new freedom. The gypsies interrupted this process by reintroducing a human sense of right and wrong… of guilt, to his demon. It has probably driven his demon quite mad. I hope that it is never released from the guilt. Or his prior actions would be a walk in the park by comparison."

Upon seeing that Angel was shocked as the rest of the room, Cain smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I assumed that your sire would have taught you all this. But perhaps he did not know."

"So you are saying that if I were turned I'd be a bad vampire?" Scully asked her voice filled with sarcasm. "Just because I am a catholic. Why?"

"Catholicism, with its plethora of rules and its extreme rigidity of beliefs tends to place such an astronomical amount of restrictions on the human that once free of them the newly risen vampire tends to be very wild. Much in the same way that a child behaves when free of parental control for the first time. You seem very self-contained however so I doubt that you would react that way. Agent Mulder would probably be much more of a wild childe than you Agent Scully.

As I was saying before, my people have advanced to the point where we realize that the wildness is detrimental to not only humans but vampires as well. That wildness and tendencies towards violence could lead to the discovery and destruction of vampires as a race. Complete genocide. Therefore we must do whatever we can to keep that from happening. If that means helping the Slayer, as our council has determined it does, then so be it. I am now here to offer a truce and our assistance."

Willow looked around the gang. Buffy was still too belligerent, and angry to offer any relevant thoughts. Mulder and Scully each looked intrigued but not ready to trust. Giles seemed fascinated by what the old vampire had revealed. Angel smiled suddenly as if everything had popped into place and his whole world now made since. Willow tried to look at Xander and see what he was thinking…she really did. But all the talk of him being her consort had made it impossible for her to meet his eyes. So she pinged him mentally and entered his thoughts. Unfortunately he had no time to disguise what he has really been thinking about and Willow found herself barraged by images.

Xander had only barely been listening to the rest of the conversation, most of his mind had been occupied with thoughts and fantasies set off by the concept of being Willow's "consort". He was unable to close off the thoughts when he felt Willow's signal that she wanted a telepathic conversation. She saw it all. His fantasies had progressed well past the point of simple kisses and caresses to full blown naughtiness.  
Willow, though powerful was still a novice. She found herself unable to stop the answering flow of images from rushing at Xander. Both teens dropped into their chairs as the images washed over them. Xander reached out blindly grasping Willow's hand. Once the deluge stopped the two friends looked at each other, and smiled shyly. Back in the real world they reassured their friends that they were okay. Then turned to Cain.

"Sheriff Hartwell I believe that the only way we will be able to trust you is if you earn it. I hope that you can understand that. However I feel that you do deserve the opportunity to prove yourself. Your family is safe from the slayer. As long as she doesn't find them doing anything against the spirit of the truce, feeding from an innocent human, trying to open the hellmouth, being overall evil. Deal?" Willow's voice was clear and powerful. It at once was reassuring and yet threatened dire retribution should the treaty be broken.

"Hey the slayer hasn't agreed to this!" Buffy spoke out, only to shut up completely when she saw the look the red witch was giving her. The look chilled Buffy to the bone. Letting her know for the first time that Giles had been right. Willow should be leader but preferred to stay in the background. "Until now I mean. Yup this slayer is in complete agreement with the treaty. No slaying of Cain's family unless they break the rules."

Willow sighed. She hadn't meant to be short with Buffy, but she needed the meeting to be over so that she and Xander could talk. They really needed to talk about what had just been revealed. And maybe enact some of it.

"Cain could you being your council to the park tomorrow and we can work out the logistics of the arrangement." Xander put forth as a way to end the meeting. "I think we should all go and try to get some sleep." He turned to the rest of the Scooby Gang, "Guys well meet back here at dusk and set up for the armistice. Angel can you handle the refreshments? Both kinds." Xander allowed himself to smirk for a moment. "Buffy Please bring your Mom. She said she was ready to handle your slayerness, and we may need her insight. Giles can you gather all your information on prophesies. These guys seem to go back to the dawn of time maybe they can help. We may as well get something out of the deal. Hunt and Scully I think we are ready to head back to the house?" Though Xander had taken control he still looked to Giles for confirmation before the gang split up. At his nod everyone departed the library, and headed home.

By the time they had gotten back to the Rosenburg home both Willow and Xander had chickened out of discussing what they had seen from each other. However it was taken out of their hands. Mulder struck as soon as the front door closed. He had kept silent at the library to allow Willow and Xander the finish the deal but now he wanted answers. " What the hell happened in there? The two of you damn near passed out."

Scully ushered the teens into the living room. She checked them over and found them to be fine. A huge change form when she had taken their pulses after their near collapse in the library. She saw the look the teens gave her silently pleading for her help. She merely gave the Scully Eyebrow, letting them know she wanted the answer as well.

"Man, that thing is more powerful than the People's Eyebrow. Okay well what happened was. Um. See the thing is-" Xander's entire face flushed and his heart rate sped up as he remembered the visions he had seen from his best friend's mind.

" Well I was attempting to find out what Xander thought of everything but he was having not related to the conversation thoughts and I saw them which made me send him some not related to the conversation thoughts." Willow babbled quickly, blushing heavily.

"And I'll take it that these were unexpected, not related to the conversation thoughts?" Scully asked amused.

"Completely unexpected." Both teens said simultaneously.

"And I take it that the sheer volume and nature of these not related to the conversation thoughts were a bit overwhelming?" Mulder asked picking up on Scully's train of thought.

"Um…well yeah." Willow said.

" Not so much overwhelming as unbelievable." Xander's face lit up as it dawned on him exactly what the visions meant. "Wills, does this mean that you like me, in that purple more than friends kinda way? Cause I gotta tell you as your best friend you can do so much better than me. But as a guy I'm kinda hoping that that won't matter to you."

Scully grabbed Mulder and pulled him out of the living room. "Let's give them some privacy." She missed Willow and Xander's quiet exchange. They figured if it worked to get them together, the same thing might work for the agents. As the door to the living room was closing Scully heard Willow utter some Latin words. Suddenly she and Mulder were caught in a maelstrom of each other's fantasies and emotions for the other.

Willow and Xander smiled at each other as they heard the gasps of Mulder and Scully in the hallway. The redhead turned to her dark haired companion and smiled shyly. "So are we like official now?

"Yeah. Officially official." Xander quipped he gathered all his courage and pulled the petite witch into his arms. He did the bravest thing he had ever done in his life. He leaned down and kissed his best friend. The kiss was deep and intuitive. Their lips met softly. Xander slid his tongue against the seam of Willow's closed lips. She allowed him past her pink, sweet lips, and tentatively touched his advancing tongue with her own. Xander moaned and pulled 'his Willow' even closer. The teens kissed for several minutes pausing only when they needed to breathe.

Scully and Mulder recovered as quickly as Willow and Xander had earlier. They looked at each other and smirked. Then turned as one to confront the "helpful" teens. When they entered the family room, they found the two teens wrapped around each other kissing passionately. The adults tried the polite throat clearing approach to separating the teens. When that proved unsuccessful, Mulder walked up to them and smacked Xander across the back of his head.

"Ow Hunt what'd you go and do that for?" Xander asked petulantly. Willow just glared at her older cousin.

" Well I wanted to talk to my little cousin about the whammy she just put on me and Scully and I figured she might need her tongue back to answer me." Mulder deadpanned.

"Okay I can see that you are mad at me for the whole fantasy trade and explore. But I needed to help you. I love you Will and I'll do what ever I can to make you happy. You deserve to be happy. And Scully, I love you simply for saving my cousin so many times. Okay so I'm not supposed to use my powers frivolously but if I can't help two of the most important adults in my little corner of the world what's the use of having them. And really I understand the whole mind invasion thing but I never went into your minds, I just opened them to… well to you two. And you two trust each other implicitly. So I figured that it would be okay. Now you two talk this out and Xander and I will go find something to eat." Willow grabbed Xander and pulled him out of the room making a fast escape.

"I suppose one day I'll have to tell her that I'm not actually mad about either of those things." Mulder's voice held a note of reflection that shined through his anger.

"Then why are you angry with her? Cause I have to say it's kind of nice to know that you find me desirable. I thought you saw me as an asexual sidekick. That you preferred to save your amorous attentions for leggy brunettes with big chests." Scully's lips quirked into a smirk. "Well that type or your silicone enhanced video girl."

"Gee Scully, you seem to have analyzed my types a great deal." It was now Mulder's turn to smirk. "Where on earth did you get that idea that I had any set type. Geez is that the kinda of guy you think I am?" Mulder's diatribe was ruined by the teasing smile playing about his lips.

"There was no analysis necessary. Phoebe and Diana both fit that bill. And Bambi and Angela were missing only the correct hair color. As to the video girls, that was easy I have seen a few in my time and those girls must all have the same plastic surgeon. Okay maybe I did think about it in passing." Scully admitted grudgingly. "So why are you mad at Low if not for the reasons she gave you?"

Mulder's face showed many emotions confusion, exasperation, hope and finally joy. "You didn't think that my fantasies were well…sick, perverted, warped?"

"Mulder I've always assumed that you would be a very passionate lover. Your fantasies weren't quite as blue as I expected. I think the problem is that you expected me to be very vanilla in the bedroom. Did my fantasies shock you, were you surprised that the ice queen had hot fantasies?" Scully's voice had taken on a very dangerous tone. She punctuated each word with a step towards him, smirking when she realized that he was matching each of her steps with a counter step so the distance between them remained the same.

"Now Scully, you know better than that. I happen to know you aren't an ice queen. An ice queen couldn't kick my ass on the regular basis you do. I never said anything like that. I just meant that I have a very deviant fantasy life and I was worried that it would repulse you." Mulder's face conveyed his own self-loathing.

Scully looked at her partner, for once letting her love for him shine in her eyes. "Mulder, I don't know who has convinced you that those fantasies are deviant but they weren't. I saw nothing there that I couldn't see late at night on Cinemaxã. Why are you so sure that I didn't enjoy the things I saw in your beautiful mind Mulder." Scully's voice was thickening and darkening with desire.

"You know I don't know if I've ever been loved for my mind before Scully." Mulder said huskily. "Your voice holds a promise, unfortunately Low and Xander will be back in here soon. They are us just giving enough time to talk it out and get in a couple of kisses, but they will be back. Low's too much like me. She'll have to assure herself that I'm not mad at her before she can sleep and Xander won't let her put it off cause she's as bad a morning person as you are on a good day, let alone if she hasn't really slept."

Almost on cue Willow and Xander entered the room hesitantly. "Um, Hunt did you and Scully talk it all out and make with the smoochies?" Xander asked testing the tension level of the room.

"We've talked everything out, yes. Though I'm not exactly sure what you mean by the 'make with the smoochies' question. Now why don't you and I head up to bed and let these two talk. Neither of them will sleep if they don't get this straightened out." Scully kissed Mulder's cheek pausing while Xander kissed Willow good night, and they left the cousins alone to talk.

Chapter Four

"Will I'm sorry I was just trying to help. Xander explained that you are probably more disappointed than actually angry. And I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done it. But in my defense I wouldn't have done it if I didn't know for sure that Scully felt the same way. I'd never hurt either of you. But I should have realized that with all those evil people always trying to fuck up your lives you wouldn't appreciate the form my help took." Willow finally seemed to run out of words.

Mulder looked at her sternly though he knew he wasn't really mad. Before he had been angered by the fact that Low's little stunt would leave Scully disgusted with him and destroy any feelings she may have had for him. "Low, you really should not have opened our minds like that. What if it had backfired? My mind is a pretty scary place."

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" Willow screamed. What is it with you tall, dark broody types? Angel said the exact same thing when we realized the side effect of the soul-binding spell. I don't understand why the two of you don't realize that everyone has dark sides. They are okay. And as long as you don't give into them you are a good person. I'm quite sure that Scully worried about her fantasies just as you did. God knows I wish Xander hadn't seen some of mine." She shuddered delicately, but continued resolutely. "Hard as it is to believe Will, Scully and Xander…they love us. Good and Bad. Vanilla and Blue. They love us for who we really are. Think about it, we are very lucky. We never have to pretend to be something other than we are cause they fell in love with the us they've known all along."

Mulder laughed slightly, "You know that's pretty much what Scully just said to me. I guess you are both right. Now I think its time we head to bed Low. I have a feeling we'll be getting invaded by the guys tomorrow. Langly will have them here first thing tomorrow."

"Um So are we okay?"

"Yeah, Low we are just fine. I love you lilredwitch."

"I love you too Mulder."

The two cousins ascended the stairs and went to bed laughing.

Rosenburg Residence  
Sunnydale, CA  
June 30, 1998  
11:37 AM PST

Willow groaned sleepily when her phone rang. She glanced at the clock surprised to see that she had gotten a full five hours of sleep. That was pretty good for her. She reached out and grabbed the phone. Almost simultaneously realizing that something was very wrong with Angel.

"Angel is this you? What's wrong?" She asked frantically.

"Yes it's me little one. One of my childer is gone I can't feel them anymore." His voice shook with barely repressed sobs.

"Oh Angel can you tell which one it was?" Willow whispered.  
"I'm feeling massive despair from Spike and He's headed this way, so I'm guessing it was-Drusilla-" The name of the insane, prophetic vampyress came out on a choked sob.

"Oh Angel, I'll come right over. And we'll think of a way to help Spike and you get through this. Are you at the mansion or your apartment?"

"The mansion."

"See you soon." Willow hung up. She quickly showered and dressed. She woke Xander and explained the situation to him. He showered and dressed, while she wrote a note for Mulder and Scully. She left them Angel's cell phone number in case they needed something.

Scully awoke to the sound of the front door closing. She went downstairs and upon finding the note the kids left, she started the coffee. Smiling to herself she went upstairs and quickly showered and brushed her teeth. Fifteen minutes later she was sneaking quietly into the room assigned to Mulder. Scully bit back an audible sigh of relief to see the double bed. "Mulder, oh Mulder." She called softly. Scully had spent more than enough time with her partner to know that complete surprise attacks were very dangerous.

When she was close enough she sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hands up his exposed leg, murmuring his name. He opened one hazel eye and smiled at her. "Mmmm, you are awfully chipper this morning. How did that happen?" He reached down and pulled her up beside him. Tightening his arms around her he buried his nose in her hair. "Ummm Scully-scent. You smell good."

"Well not to offend you Mulder but you don't go shower and brush your teeth then we'll snuggle. Low and Xander had to go out. So we should have time to 'make with the smoochies'…teenagers." Scully sighed in a long suffering manner. Mulder hurried to shower. He had Scullysnuggles on his mind and he preformed his morning toilet.

The two FBI agents soon snuggled together and dozed.

Crawford Street Mansion  
Sunnydale, CA  
June 30, 1998  
12:30 PM PST

The teens found Angel curled into a ball in front of the fireplace. A little too close to the flames for Willow's comfort. They went over and enveloped him in their friendship. They talked with him of his childer especially Spike and Drucilla. They helped him deal with his mixed feelings. He finally admitted that while he was very sad about the death of one of his childer he was very glad that he could still feel Spike.

"I honestly don't think I could deal with his destruction. I know that I should feel horrible for all the violence that Spike has wrought on the world. But he was and even now still is my favorite." Angel's voice was apologetic.

"Angel never apologize for your feelings. Spike is your childe. It is okay to love him. Beyond being your childe, he was your favorite lover and partner for several decades. These feeling of joy that he is okay are good. They aren't overshadowing your pain that Dru is gone, they are co-existing with it." Xander's voice for once held no animosity or disdain. Only comfort and wisdom.

"Xand's right, you can't beat yourself for loving who you love. Love is a powerful force, it decides for you who it's gonna attach to. I mean would you really have chosen to love Buffy if you could have helped it. The same is true with Spike. And I sure that you loved Drusilla too just different, a survivable without kinda of love whereas you can't survive with out Spike. He can't survive without you either. Why do you think he made his deal with Buffy." At the shocked looks for both sets of dark eyes, Willow chuckled.

"No really I've been thinking about it. He didn't have to go behind Dru's back to let us know about your clause. He had to know that we'd find some way to keep you, all Angelly. So he told us knowing that if the clause was broken we'd have to try to stake you." Willow's voice caught on a sob at the thought of having to kill her friend. "He couldn't let that happen. So he told us to help you."

"Well little one what about when he tried to kill me to restore Dru?" Angel asked curiously.

"You have always said that Dalton reminds you of Giles or myself. Do you really think he would have over looked the fact that the ritual wouldn't kill you? My guess is that if the slayers hadn't interfered you would have been taken with them." Willow answered calmly.

"That actually makes sense. Spike hates the fact that he is a bit of a scholar still himself. Even if Dalton didn't know there is no way that William wouldn't have known that I'd survive." Angel began to pace trying to figure out what this meant for his relationship for his favorite childe.

"Angel are you going to be okay?" Willow asked noticing the time. When he nodded she hugged him. "Okay cause Xander and I have to get back to the house. Call us if you need anything, or when Spike gets here. I'd like to get to know your favorite childe."

The teens made their way back to the Rosenburg house quickly, knowing that on the hell-mouth while the daytime was safer it was by no means safe.

Rosenburg Residence  
Sunnydale, CA  
June 30, 1998  
1:37 PM PST

"Will, Scully we're home." Willow announced loudly as they came in. When she got no response she turned to Xander. "They must still be asleep. Shall we fix some lunch oh wonderful boyfriend of mine?"

"Sure great girlfriend. And will there be smoochies exchanged as we fix this lunch."

"Indubitably." The laughing pair went into the Rosenburg kitchen. By the time they finished making lunch Scully and Mulder had joined them in the kitchen. The group talked over their meal. Xander and Mulder found more similarities as did Scully and Willow. They talked of friendships and partnerships. Willow and Xander enjoyed regaling Scully with all the Embarrassing things that had happened to 'Hunt/Will' before she met him.

Mulder managed to get in a few good 'Low/Xander' embarrassing childhood stories too. Without realizing it time had flown for the people in the Rosenburg house. They cleaned the kitchen and got the living room ready for company. Mulder was sure that the Lone Gunmen would show up to meet Willow. The lure was too great. She had managed to out hack them and she was a family member of Mulder whom the moody FBI agent actually liked. Xander pulled his and Willow's sleeping bags down from the Rosenburg attic, where they were kept in case the need ever arose for the Scooby Gang to hide out. Mulder was proven right when as they were headed out the door to head the library, the phone rang.

"Rosenburg residence. Oh hey G-Man. Yeah I know don't call you that. Really. Okay well we are headed that way now. See you in ten. Yeah bye. Hey Hunt your gang's here, but I thought you said it was three guys? Giles said it was four people one of who is female."

"That's Whom Xander." Mulder corrected distractedly. "Wonder who is with them?" The well-armed group piled into the Agents rental and even with a quick donut stop made it to the library in record time. When they entered the library Scully and Mulder stopped in their tracks shocked by who had accompanied the Gunmen.

"Maggie!"

"Mom! What are you doing here? And with the three stooges? Hi Guys." Scully hugged her mom laughing then moved aside so that Mulder could get his hug in.

"Well when the guys called to cancel their lunch with me today, they told me all about Fox's little cousin. And I just had to meet her. It's nice to see that that boy has at least one good relative." Maggie Scully smiled gently. "Mr. Giles has been telling me all about this little town. Is it true, Dana? Are all these things real?" At the shaky nod from her daughter Maggie burst out laughing. "Well that's what I get for never listening to my grandmother. She always said that there was more to this world than mortals beheld."

"See Scully I don't know where you get you skeptical nature it's sure not from your mom's side of the family." Mulder smiled evilly at the Lone Gunmen "How long have you guys been lunching with Maggie?"

"Since Umm well since Scully's abduction. We got together with her to let her know that if she needed anything at all to let us know, and to check out her house and install a system." Langly said evasively.

"Okay and now the truth… Geez you are a horrible liar Lang." Mulder said laughingly.

"Well hell Mulder we were all worried about you. And if Scully hadn't been okay and then you did what we all figured you'd do; somebody needed to be there to look out for Mrs. Scully—"when he saw Mrs. Scully raise her eyebrow Frohicke amended "Maggie. We just figured she could use all the support she could get."  
Willow reached over and squeezed the shortest Gunman's hand, understanding completely how he felt. "We were very worried about him too. Thank you for being there for him and Mrs. Scully." She gave him an impulsive hug, startling Frohicke.

"She does that a lot." Scully and Xander both said to the blushing man.  
Mulder told the guys that he'd introduce everybody at once since the rest of the gang would be there shortly. Buffy, Cordelia, and Oz strolled in with Joyce as he finished the comment. A few moments later Angel entered from the stacks. At the quizzical looks from the FBI Agents he explained to them about the sewer entrance. Giles and Jenny joined them around the table.

"Okay Mulder introduce us already and while you're at it can you explain why it is that that dude has to come in through the sewers." Langly asked impatiently.  
Byers had been fairly silent watching the group interact. Now he spoke, "he entered through the sewers because it is still light outside and he is a vampire. Though he must be on our side, Mulder and Scully are relaxed around him."

"Dude what the hell?" Langly looked back and forth between Byers and Angel. "Why'd you say that?"

"Man, Langly, look at the guy. It's been a long while since he's had anything close to a tan. Not to mention that the blond girl and Giles tensed up when he entered. Plus it's so hot outside even we aren't wearing our jackets and he's sporting an all black ensemble and not sweating a drop." Frohicke says satirically.

Angel was merely smiling ironically at Buffy. Xander and Willow exchanged a look trying not to laugh remembering that the slayer had at first thought Angel human for several weeks when they first met. Now these two hackers figured it out in minutes.

"It's official Deadboy we need to get you into some colors. That's Twice" Xander chuckled.

"Oh yeah Angel you are in serious need of a makeover. And once we get you some fashion sense we can do Willow next." Cordelia said laughing.

"Oh no, no, no. Cordelia, last time I let you or Buffy dress me my skirt was so short I had to tie Xander's flannel 'round my waist so I could go to my locker." Willow glowered at the two girls. "I'm quite happy in my comfy clothes."

"And I quite happy with the picture I took of her that day." Xander said in a stage whisper to Angel.

"Okay, okay quiet everyone we need to get cracking." Mulder ran thought the introductions allowing everyone to put names with faces. Then he brought the Lone Gunmen and the mothers up to speed on the truce with the older vampires. "So why do you think they want this truce?" He opened the floor back up.

Joyce spoke up first. "I suppose it's just too much to hope that they just want to be helpful?"

"No dear. It is much more likely that they know that something big is headed this way and they can't fight it alone." Maggie imparted sagely.

"I think they just heard how good this slayer is and they don't want to tangle with her." Everyone just smiled at Buffy, who had the grace to blush at how conceited that sounded.

"What's a slayer?" Langly asked innocently.

"Oh Boy." The teens and Ms. Calendar muttered, they all mouthed the words along with Giles as he explained.

"Since the dawn of man there have been vampires. And with the dawn of man came the slayer. She is the one girl whose destiny is to fight the forces of darkness. Into each generation is born one girl with the powers to do this. When one dies the next is called. Currently there are two. Buffy and Kendra." Giles said in his best watcher fashion. Buffy waved at the Gunmen and smiled.  
"But if one has to die for the next to be called how are there now two?" Scully asked, she and Mulder hadn't been told this part. "And where is this Kendra?"

"Umm well I guess that the Powers That Be hadn't though of modern medicine or the advent of CPR. Buffy got drowned by Angel's grandsire sophomore year but Xander resuscitated her very quickly. But I guess those few minutes were enough. Cause Kendra got tapped. Now there are two slayers." Willow explained.

Joyce shuddered, as she did every time anyone made mention of that night. Maggie reached over and squeezed her hand. The two mothers shared the pain of the death of a child. At least Buff had come back as had Dana. Unfortunately Maggie knew the pain that was created by having to permanently say good-bye to a child. She wouldn't have wished that sorrow on any one… Well maybe those people who had taken Melissa's life as they attempted to take Dana's.

"I think Momma Scully is right. They are about to go up against something big and they need reinforcements. But I also think that it is a little bit of what Buffy said. She has the highest success rate of any other slayer, at least according to Giles." Xander told the assembled group.

Oz continued his train of thought. "They need the slayer and the Scooby Gang cause we have experience at stopping apocalypses and they just have experience starting them."

"They probably need something magical. Cain made sure he was very pleasant to Willow and her consort." Giles said, his voice held a slight note of teasing. He smiled as Xander and Willow both blushed.

Cordelia screeched. "Wait a minute Willow and Xander finally hooked up and no one told me. And you call yourselves my friends. I should have been the first to know. I've had to watch the unresolved sexual tension going on between the two of them longer than anybody. Since the end of fifth grade, I've been watching this and nobody tells me when it finally happened." Then suddenly she brightened. "Well at least there is no more of that 'he's so wonderful but I'm not worthy, or she'd so smart but I suck' I'm just a teenage dirt bag crap happening anymore. This is great."

Scully looked at Willow in question. "I thought she and Xander used to be a couple?" When Willow confirmed this fact, Scully looked at Mulder "I wish your ex's were more like Cordelia rather than just looking like her." She muttered to herself ~it's just not fair for a high-schooler to be taller than I am.~

Mulder gave Scully a teasing smile knowing that she was again lamenting her lack of height. But he loved how strong her compact little body was. He got lost in silent communication with Scully and lost track of the happenings at the library table.  
Willow looked at her cousin and his partner. A devilish smile crossed her face. Xander and Angel saw the look at the same time and nudged each other. These two had finally put all animosity behind them that morning and were fast on the way to being great friends.

Willow turned to the Gunmen and smiled "We weren't the only people to have an nice long talk last night."

"No way." Langly laughed. "He finally confessed."

"Yep I think they even had smoochies." Willow confided to the three men quietly. "It took a little witchcraft, you would not believe the trouble I went to. But it worked."

They guys told Mrs. Scully the good news in a hushed whisper. She looked at her two children, for to her Fox was one of her kids. He needed her love even more than her blood children did. And then she looked around and knew that the darling boy who had christened her Momma Scully and the little girl who reminded her so much of Dana at that age needed some extra loving too. She made up her mind to speak to Joyce about them once she cleared the air with her daughter and Fox.  
"So Fox—" Maggie paused meaningfully, almost laughing as he blushed. "What's this I hear about you and Dana and smoochies? It's about time." Maggie could barely contain her mirth at the looks on the faces of her two children.

Xander and Angel didn't even try. The boy and the vampire were laughing out loud. Almost having to support each other in their chairs. Cordelia and Oz were shocked at the new attitude the former rivals. But soon they too were laughing, happy to see the last of the tension gone from the core group. The Lone Gunmen were sitting at the table chuckling; Joyce, Giles and Jenny simply shook their heads, while Willow looked on innocently.

Upon realizing that darkness had fallen, Giles gathered everybody's attention back to the issue of the meeting. "I suppose that it is possible that they have simply mellowed with age as the Sheriff suggested? Willow could you take your admirers and find out how good the sheriff was while policing Chaney? Mulder, Scully, Angel would you please go to Willy's and secure some blood. I'd prefer to have it on hand since we will all be eating and it would be impolite not to have something to offer our guests. Xander would you and Joyce go see to our refreshments. Perhaps Mrs. Scully would like to join you. Buffy, you and I will make a quick patrol. Oz, Cordelia and Jenny please see to the readiness of the library. Does everyone have his or her weapons? Good lets hop to it." Giles instructed he handed Mrs. Scully and Joyce stakes and holy water. He nodded in approval when he saw Willow arm the hackers though they would be remaining in the library. Better to be prepared subtly in case something went wrong with the meeting.

Chapter Five

While they were out Scully had stopped by one of the several Roman Catholic churches in Sunnydale and had all her ammunition blessed. She even convinced Mulder to do the same. She and Angel argued that it would be like sending holy water directly into the chest of the vampires. Mulder argued that bullets only worked on werewolves and then only silver. They were still arguing the point as they entered the library. Finally Angel and Oz settled it.

"You are both right. The bullets should work because they have been blessed. It's the same as turning normal water into holy water." Angel said exasperated.  
Oz spoke up next. "And werewolves are killed by silver bullets during the moon cycle. We can be killed by everything any other time." At the strange looks from the two federal agents the normally stoic boy smiled. "No one told you that I'm a werewolf? I'd have thought Willow would have told you. Hmm." With that he went back to turning the library into a place for armistice rather than war.

"Whoa I was just picking on Scully I didn't realize that werewolves exists too. How did you get changed?" Mulder asked moving to help with the straightening of the room.

"My little cousin is a bitter. Well something bit him back and he ended up biting me one day when I was kid-sitting. So now once a month I live in the weapons cage for a few nights." Oz said simply.

Jenny looked over at Mulder, "I think that's the most I've ever heard Oz say at one sitting. Your very easy to talk to guess that comes in handy in an interrogation room."

"Actually it's Scully that's the wiz in interrogations. She has these looks that make people tell her the truth. It's like they are afraid to lie to her. Truth be told I'm scared to lie to her. She's a dead shot and trust me once she's shot you once you want to make sure that she never has to again." Mulder deadpanned.

The computer teacher gave him a very strange look. Whatever she may have rejoined was put on hold as Willow and the Gunmen came hurrying over. "We've found information on Sheriff Lucious T. Hartwell dating back fifty years." Frohicke said curiously. "Now we weren't sure it was the same guy but Lilredwitch-umm Low found news footage of him for like the last twenty, and it all matches up. This guy has been working small town law enforcement all over the southwest."

"Everything shows him to be a good cop. He's been killed in the line of duty four times and just changed location the rest. He doesn't always live in the same town as the Caravan, who always proceed him by at least three months, But he always lives in at least the same county. The Caravan has been in the American west in some form or another since before the Donner Party if these folk reports are correct." Byers continued.

The entire group came back together. Giles took the time to arrange them around the table. He Sat Willow at the head of the table with Xander to her right and Angel to her left. Buffy sat next to Angel, and Mulder and Scully sat next to Xander. Joyce sat next to Buffy, next to her sat Cordelia and Oz. Maggie and the Gunmen sat next to Scully. Giles and Jenny took their places next to Oz, creating a buffer between where the elders of Hartwell's clan would be sitting and the teens they had charge of.  
They turned and headed to the door when Angel and Buffy stiffened, alerting them to the imminent arrival of the Clan elders. "Hello. Welcome." Willow said in greeting.

Everyone noticed that she had unknowingly slipped into her resolve face and command tone. "Please have a seat, there are refreshments if you'd like to partake."  
When everyone was seated. Willow noticed that the Vampire directly across from her gave the appearance of being about Giles age. To his right sat Sheriff Hartwell, and to his left a woman, who looked remarkably like Maggie Scully. Cain and Xander handled the introductions. The woman's name was Lilith and the Scooby gang had trouble controlling their laughter.

The gentleman's name was Yallen, he was the oldest member of the family followed by Cain then Lilith. He seemed very pleased to be meeting the slayer. He found himself unable to contain his shock at the presence of Angelus with the slayer's group. "Cain did not tell me that the Scourge of Europe is now working with the Slayer. Are the other three helping as well?" he asked Willow.

"We do not address him by that nom de guerre any longer. He is Angel now. Spike may be joining him here soon." Willow slanted a stern look at Buffy to keep the impulsive slayer quiet. "Unfortunately the other members of the Scourge have ceased to exist." She reached out and gave Angel's hand a comforting squeeze.

"That is most unfortunate. I too know the pain of losing my sire and have lost two of my Childer. You have my sympathies, Angel." Yallen was careful to address the vampire as he had been instructed. "I'm sure that you and your team have many questions for us. Please feel free to ask away."

Before anyone could breath, Cordelia cut to the heart of the matter. "Not that we dislike the idea of the truce, but in most cases a truce is mutually beneficial for the parties involved. What do you get out of this? What do you want from us?" She asked as tactfully as she possibly could. ~ Wow Cordy you practiced that one didn't you. ~ Willow sent to her, and read the return thought. 'Yep. That was actually diplomatic if I do say so myself.'

"Well Miss Chase, aside from the ability to be useful to your group, and the ability to simply exist, without unnecessary persecution, there is something that we could use the unique talents of your group. There is a celestial event approaching."  
"You are referring to the Lineveersius alignment. It should be occurring within the next few weeks, correct?"

"Yes Mr. Giles. The Alignment happens once every two thousand years. The last occurred the night of the birth of a young child in Nazareth who was reputed to be the Son of God. Without getting into the theological discussion, it is believed that this next Alignment will give rise to the single most evil creature to ever walk this earth. According to a prophecy we have found, this being will not be born of a woman, but instead will be spat forth from the hellmouth itself." Yallen pulled out a legal sized piece of paper. "We have made you a copy." He passed the paper to Willow.

As soon as she looked at the paper, she shrieked and grabbed her head. However she was not alone. At that exact instant Xander, Mulder, Scully, Angel, and on the front steps of the school, Spike all screamed and grabbed their heads as well. Buffy stood menacingly and Joyce, Maggie and Frohicke ran to the children. Langly grabbed the paper and shoved it into Giles hands, far away from Willow.  
Spike managed to stumble to the library. Where he found Willow, Xander, Mulder, Scully, and Angel. The six people blindly reached out and found each other's hands. They each had visions streaming through their minds. But the pain had begun to dissipate.

"My apologies I had no idea there would be any danger in the red witch reading the prophecy. It hasn't had an adverse effect on any of our elders." Yallen's surprise and dismay were evident.

"I believe that this is written in Sumerian? Have you translated it yet?" Giles asked when his charges calmed.

"Yes. However we'd appreciate it if you would form your own translations before we show you ours. A double blind, if you will." Lilith spoke up for the first time.

"Yes, yes of course." Giles responded noting the wisdom of that request.

"Not needed G-Man I think we've got the translation covered." Xander quipped.

The Six people intoned as one. "In the dawning of the millennial Lineveersius, there shall come the gathering. The six warriors of the Gesihnia shall come together to fight for the forces of good. The blood kin, who shall be a son and daughter of Israel. The Blessed of Christ shall come from both houses of Christianity. The souled sire and his most Human childe shall provide untold strength for the battle to come."

It goes on to tell of the creature that will come forth from the hell-mouth. Not of man nor woman born. A creature so full of hate and rage, seeking only the destruction of every once of humanity on the globe." Willow said with a shudder.

"This thing makes big blue seem like a big fluffy love bunny." Xander and Spike quipped simultaneously. "It doesn't just kill is seems to want to destroy all evidence of what it feels is the human infestation here. It plans to demolish everything. Buildings, cities, nations…everything." Spike finished alone.

"It plans on using humanity against itself. The destruction will begin in the form of wars and crime and random acts of violence. We'll see a rise in the number and proficiency of serial killers. More unexplainable deaths, this thing knows that humans will actually make it easier for it to destroy us." Mulder said with amazement.

"Everything has been building up to this prophecy. We were all chosen for out connection to Willow and Mulder. WE are all interconnected. Willow and Mulder are cousins. Xander and Willow are soul mates, as are Mulder and Scully. Spike and I are sire and childe, but we both have familial connections to others in the six, myself to Scully and Spike to Xander. ~No wonder they act so much alike.~ Scully and Willow and Xander and Mulder are- well I guess the term is kindred spirits. My soul links Spike and myself to Willow and Xander in a soul binding connection. Everything in our lives has been leading up to this moment." Angel told the assemblage. "The powers that be wanted to make sure that we would all meet up at this time. So they made sure that we were so connected that even if we didn't get together consciously we'd all be drawn here at the needed time."

"Amazingly, enough if we win the prophecy mentions some sort to eternal reward." Scully whispered. "There will also be changes made in each of us to better prepare us for battle. Increased intelligence and strength, as well as added mental gifts. Angel and Spike will lose reactions to sunlight and holy water. Though should any harm against an innocent be attempted that can be revoked by the other five."  
"When is this all slated to happen?" Maggie asked. She and Joyce were both a little shell shocked.

"It began with the birth of the first Gesihnian warrior. All the events fell into place the night angel was born. It creature will come forth near the end of July. Mulder and I have some vacation time due to us. We'll take it and stay out here. I believe that Giles and Yallen are probably the best people to help us get ready."

"Yeah, we are all going to need to become proficient with bladed weapons. Only a silver blade blessed by an anointing of the blood of the six can kill this thing. So we'll have to find six pure silver blades, and anoint them with a mixture of the blood of the six of us and wolfsbane and lavender, and learn to use them. Not a problem for Angel, and Spike, even Xander has some training with swords. But I've always stuck with holy water, crosses and stakes. Will and Scully probably know more about evading someone with a blade than fighting with one." Willow knew she was babbling but she couldn't seem to stop herself. There was so much that depended upon her and her friends, but this time instead of being background support she was going to have to be in the thick of things. This fact made her very nervous. She felt Xander and Angel reach out with their minds to offer her comfort and found the ability to make sense again. "We are going to need everyone's help to get ready. Will, is there any way that you guys can stay here and not have to go back to DC to put in for your vacation?"

Langly answered for the FBI agents. "We can file the paperwork from here and make it seem like they've had it for at least two weeks. Will that work?" He was still a little in awe of Willow. Her hacking skills were amazing. Fast and damn near untraceable. He would do anything she asked of him.

Frohicke laughed and smacked him in the arm. "At least the delectable Agent Scully is a grown woman." He whispered to Byers.

"Yes and just as taken." Byers rejoined. "Mulder, how far back would they have to be for them to start on Friday. That should give you time to finish up your reports on the Strickland case, right? And we'll need one of your ubiquitous subject headings. If you don't mind my asking, how was Strickland dealt with?"

Mulder deferred the question to Yallen with a look. "Ronnie is on rat blood rations for the next full year." He said calmly.

"EEEEWWWWwwww. Man what did he do to deserve that? It might have been nicer to stake him." Spike and Angel both conveyed their disgust.

"What's so wrong with rat's blood? Blood is blood right?" Buffy asked confused.

"And you date that, Sire?" Spike asked Angel. His voice filled with disbelief "You used to like the smart brainy types. What happened?"

Angel chose to ignore his childe, addressing his girlfriend instead. "Buffy imagine being allowed to eat only the nastiest food on earth. It has enough to keep you going, but it tastes horrible and it keeps you alive but weakened. That is what rat's blood does to us. Not all blood is the same." He paused for a moment realizing that he was talking to her like he was explaining this to a two-year-old. That would not look good in front of the Caravan elders. "I'll explain the differences later."

The others turned away from looking at the slayer like she was an idiot. Xander thought to himself. ~Even I know that and she thinks I'm the village idiot.  
Spike smirked and the laughed out right. "No that distinction goes to Slutty the Vampire layer. Slayer in love with a vampire now that's idiotic."

Giles looked up in astonishment. "Spike who are you talking to?"

"Umm I think that would be me G-man. I think we can read each other's minds now. Cause I didn't say that out loud. But he answered back to one of my thoughts." The entire room could tell that it shook Xander to have Spike in his head. "Geez Junior next time just send that thought back. Giles looks like he's about to get completely spastic." Xander just chuckled when Spike growled at him. "Nope no biting your nephew Uncle Spikey. If Angel's Deadboy you sir are Deadboy Junior. It's only fair."

"We should really be getting back to the matter at hand children. I'm sure that Angel and Spike will need to be getting home before sunrise until this thing kicks in. When will it kick in do you think?" Joyce asked of no one in particular.

"Actually Ms. Summers, we kinda think it kicked in with the mind-numbing ancient vision of Gesihnia." Spike answered.

"Is there some way to test it without it hurting either of you?" Maggie Scully asked concerned. Her eyes brightened for a moment. "By the way earlier you said that you shared a familial connection to Dana, how so?"

Angel looked confused for a moment. Scully pointed at herself and he smiled. "Oh right. Well one of my sister's daughters escaped my demon that night. I believe that she would have been your grandmother." Suddenly Angel sat heavily into a chair. "I have family. I didn't kill them all. Oh thank God. I think that was the thing I felt worst about all these years. I know little one it was the demon but I still feel responsible. But we both know that my soul was still there. Just no remorse or conscience remember."

Maggie reached out to her grand uncle, and squeezed his hand. "I'm sure that your family knew that it wasn't really you. And don't try to tell me that it was. If your conscience was gone then you weren't complete. And believe me an incomplete soul will do lots of things they wouldn't otherwise do. Isn't that true Fox." Maggie looked at her boy for support.

Mulder blushed heavily. "Um yeah." He looked like he wanted to say more but changed his mind. Unfortunately he broadcast his thoughts of all the things he'd done to try to get himself killed why Scully was missing to all six members of the connection. Scully and Willow both started to cry and Xander just plopped onto the floor. Too overcome by emotion to even reach for a chair.

Spike reached out and smacked his new acquaintance. "Cor…Did you never think of what would happen to her if she did make it back and you were dead. Oh right she would have just moved on like you were a blip on the radar. Bloody moron. And they say demons have no heart. Hell, look at the two of you in love for years and haven't even shagged yet."

The six warriors made an agreement not to discuss the subject further until they were alone. They reassembled the group and talked of train schedules and setting up everything they would need in the coming months. Joyce allowed Maggie to stay in her guest room and the Lone Gunmen camped out in the Rosenberg living room. The gang parted before sunrise and everyone went to get some sleep. The coming days were going to be tough.

Chapter Six

The next morning Xander pulled Scully aside." Um Scully do you have anything that you could I don't know fight in? I mean something that wouldn't take Cordelia a year to be able to replace? Cause I know Giles and Angel are gonna be killer. But the real thing I was wondering is if you could help Wills with the whole clothing purchasing deal. Her dad left her a credit card but she usually just orders her stuff from a catalogue. And then most of that is just what her mom circles or e-mails telling her to get. She won't be able to train or fight in that stuff." Xander kept checking to make sure that the barriers he had constructed to keep Willow from know what he was asking on her behalf.

He continued when he was sure that Willow was other wise engaged. "See she's pretty embarrassed about her body." The teen smiled goofily. "I have no clue why. But the thought of shopping or clothing that fits or shows anything is very scary to her and I think it would really help her to go shopping with you. She really admires you and if you think it's okay to buy what she wants to then she will and I think she will be more comfortable."

Even with his blocks up Scully could tell that Xander was asking this out of genuine concern. She smiled reassuringly. "Okay Xander. I'll take Willow Shopping. Let me call my mother. She'd love an opportunity to go to the mall with me and do things like I was a normal woman." Scully smiled wryly.

Xander smiled goofily at Scully. "You have no idea how normal you are by comparison. Thanks Scul." Giving the short redhead a quick hug Xander dashed up the stairs to let Willow know about the shopping trip.

~ These guys sure hug a lot. ~ Scully thought to herself.

Willow and Scully left to go shopping with Maggie, Joyce and Buffy. They had not been gone for a full ten minutes when the phone rang.

"Rosenburg Residence." Mulder answered.

"Uh who is this…Xander?" The male voice on the line asked confused.

"Ira? It's not Xander. It's me…Fox." Mulder cringed at his cousin's gasp.

"Fox, What are you doing there?" Ira asked cautiously.

"My partner and I are here on a case. Low invited us to stay here. She said something about the motel being way too dangerous—even for the FBI." Mulder replied. He knew he was testing to see if his cousin had any clue where he had left his daughter alone. When Ira said nothing, he pressed on. "So where are you and Sheila now? Low and Xander said it's been about eighteen months since you'd been home for any length of time."

"We are at a conference in Malta. We should be home for a few days at the end of the month. Fox, I'm not so sure that, well I mean of course its fine for you to stay there—but I'm not sure that your partner. I mean Willow's a lovely young girl." Ira struggled to find the right words to convey his worries diplomatically.

"Ira don't worry Scully's a girl too. In fact she and Low could pass for sisters. Plus she is a wonderful medical doctor. Low and Xander are perfectly safe." Though Mulder tried to keep his voice calm. Sarcasm richly stung his last statement.

"What did you mean by that?" Ira said caustically.

"All I said was that the kids are safe now." Mulder replied, the last word stressed, leaving no doubt as to his meaning.

"Look Fox I don't need you to lecture me on how to raise my child. You don't have any kids you have no idea how hard it is to maintain a successful research grant and raise a child. Willow is a good kid. She gets good grades and stay out of trouble." Ira defended.

"Ira you and I both know how high the death count is in this town I don't see how you can feel comfortable leaving her alone like this. And it's not even like this is a recent development. Every time I had a case in California I stop in and check on the kids. You and Sheila are never here. I just don't get it …please explain it to me." Mulder's voice again rang with sarcasm.

"Fox, have you ever listened to a child cry herself sick every night for two months. Deep heart wrenching sobs all night long for the entire time she is with you? Have you ever had a child look at you like she is trying to figure out what she did to make you hate her cause in her mind you must hate her to have brought her with you? Well that's what Sheila and I had to deal with the one time we tried to bring Willow with us. She was six. She cried all night, every night, sobbing Xander's name like her heart was breaking.

"She worried about him constantly, sure that his father would have killed him by the time she got back. Every time she looked at us it was as if we had brought her with us to punish her for something. We had left her with a nanny a few times before that and she never cried when we left. But she cried like her heart was never going to heal when she was with us. So we made the decision to hire a nanny permanently and leave her home when we had to make trips abroad. We left strict instructions never to invite anyone into the house, and that Xander was to have his own room there in case he needed it. I figured at least this way both kids might have some happiness growing up rather then everybody being miserable." Ira sighed.

"I'm sorry Ira. I shouldn't have said anything but I worry about those two." Mulder stopped his thoughts shifted mid apology. "Ira you said that you gave the nanny strict orders not to invite anybody into the house. How much do you know about this town?"

"Damn it Fox, what are you talking about?" Ira Rosenburg hedged.  
"Ira, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. Now answer the question." Mulder said sternly.

"Fine I know about the things that go bump in the night in that town." Ira answered back cryptically.

"God Ira you could give lessons in cryptic bullshitting. What do you know about this town?" Mulder growled.

"I know that the Indians and the Mexicans had various names for the place most of which translates into simply 'evil'. Though most of the modern texts refer to it as Boca del Ferno. Or Hell mouth. I know that very few Hispanic or Black people live there because they say the place feels wrong, somehow. That it seems to be a breeding ground for things that should not exist outside of literature. Creatures that science cannot explain and as such has deemed supernatural, or nonexistent. Fox; don't think there is another living soul on this planet I could utter these words to, but demons and vampires and such thrive in that town." Ira said all of this quietly but his voice was filled with such intensity, that he would have reminded many of his FBI agent cousin.

"Look I've gotta go. I've walked into a bit of hell mouth mischief myself. Look Low is fine. My partner and I are taking good care of her and Xander. She's out shopping with Scully and her mom as well as Buffy and her mom. They should be back in a few hours. Take care of yourself." Mulder said solicitously.

"Fox…take care of my kids…yeah I know Xander isn't mine but I figure he will be soon enough." The two men laughed. "Take care of yourself too." The international call disconnected as two men knocked on the back door.

Mulder cocked his head to the side. And felt out with his amazing mind. ~ Angel, Spike is that you? ~ Upon receiving an affirmative answer he telepathically invited them in. "So you two loving seeing the sun again?' Mulder teased as he noted the vampires' sunglasses.

"The bloody thing is so damn bright." Spike grumbled.

Xander chuckled as he entered the room to hear the last comment. "Well, duh, of course it's bright. It's the sun. I guess a hundred and twenty years without it could make it seem a little annoying." The teen looped an arm around the blond vamp's shoulder. "SO how are you doing Unkey Spikey?" Xander's voice was teasing but everyone could feel the underlying concern behind the question.

"I'm fine. Pet. But don't call me Spikey." Spike warned. He looked to his sire. "Does the boy make your fangs itch too?" Turning back to the humans he continued, "So where are the Reds?"

"They went shopping. Scully said something about not wearing a suit again until she absolutely had to." Mulder answered shrugging.

"Yeah and Wills could use some clothes to work out in." Xander told them.

"You know, I have yet to understand how Willow can wear those fuzzy skirts and sweaters all the time. But they work for her." Angel's eyes warmed as he spoke of his friend. "So, we need to get a workout schedule set up."

The ringing of Mulder's phone and the entrance of the Lone Gunmen into the kitchen interrupted Angel.  
"Mulder."

"Agent Mulder are you aware that you and Agent Scully have asked for the same time off?" Skinner's voice rang out through the phone. Mulder smiled as he saw the Gunmen mouth to the rest of the room, (his Boss)

"We did sir?" Mulder asked innocently.

"You know you did. Don't play innocent. You and I both know that you aren't. I do notice that for a change your forms are in order. You even spelled everything correctly. That is a definite improvement over the last time." Skinner growled. "I don't suppose that your three subversive friends have anything to do with why I'm reading a form for the first time that is dated two weeks ago?"

"Well Sir I can, honesty, say that none of the Gunmen filled that form." Mulder replied. ~ The gunmen had sat back and watched Willow do it. They were completely amazed by her kung fu. As she managed to get into and out of the system in less than half an hour, having set Scully and my request up to look like they had been sitting waiting on Skinner to notice them for a while. Scully's was even a full two weeks older than mine. Yes my little cousin was a wiz-kid. ~

"I don't suppose I should allow the entire department to vacation at one time but since you aren't worth a plugged nickel without her here I guess I can make an exception for this one occasion. Am I to understand that you have wrapped up the follow up to the Chaney Case?" Skinner's voice was filled barely contained mirth.

"Sir I believe that this case has reached the only possibly conclusion." Mulder explains seriously.

"Good then fax me your case and expense reports and get on with your vacation. Is Agent Scully there? I need to speak with her as well."

"No sir. She went shopping with her mother and some friends and family who live in this town." Mulder smirked. He figured that Skinner didn't need to know that the family was his. "I'll make sure that that report is on your desk by first thing Monday morning. Sir why are you in the office on a Sunday morning?"

"Well Agent Mulder I'd rather work on Sundays rather than give up my Saturdays. If I get in here early, I can get out before the other workaholics show up." Skinner joked.

"That must be why I've never seen you there on Sundays." Mulder deadpanned.

"Well Mulder, I hope that you enjoy your vacation. I look forward to your report on this case." Skinner closed out the conversation and chuckled to himself as he returned to his paper work.

The seven men cleaned up the kitchen and living of the Rosenburg home. Actually Spike and Langly just watched as the others made quick work of the mess. The house was almost finished when Angel, Mulder, Spike and Xander all grabbed their heads.

"Wills…Wills calm down what's wrong?" Xander said out to the room. His eyes were glazed over as he talked to his best friend.

~ Harmony and the Cordettes. They are here. Help! ~ Willow shrieked mentally.

"Willow, you've faced vampires, demons, and apocalypses. Why are you freaking out about a normal girl?" Angel asked perplexed.

~ She's not normal. I wouldn't be surprised if she were some sort of demon. ~ Willow retorted. Then the four male Gesihnian warriors heard a new voice fill their ears. It was like they were Willow. They heard with her ears.

"Willow Rosenburg. I'm shocked to see you here. To look at you one would think you didn't even know where the mall was." Harmony's nasal voice mocked.

Xander asserted himself through the bond. His words flowed through Willow's mouth. "Well Harmony to look at you one would think you spent all your time selling yourself on the corner. So I guess looks can be deceiving." He retorted.

"Wow. You actually made a comeback. I thought that is what your sidekick was for. But then again I guess Xander really isn't good for even that is he." Harmony taunted.

This time Willow's own thoughts burst through. "Why you mean little clothes horse. You and I both know Xander's worth like fifteen you and these- what was it Cordelia called you again… oh yeah Sheep. Your exalted leader grew up and got some real friends why don't you go do the same." Willow could feel the pride come through the bond. Xander and Angel both mentally clapped for her while Mulder and Spike just chuckled.

By this time Scully had finally made her way to the crowded mall to her new friend and fellow warrior. "Willow are you okay?" she asked, completely ignoring the teens causing the slight red head so much distress.

"Geez, Willow when did you get a mom. We all figured you were hatched." One of the bolder sheep bleated.

Scully turned to the girls her blue eyes ice cold. "Oh goody it's the preppy gaggle." She looked closely at Harmony. "You should sue your plastic surgeon. That rhinoplasty was shoddily done. I can see the scars through your makeup. Though when there's a foot of it caked on you face I'm kinda surprised. I'm not Willow's mother. Mrs. Rosenburg is out of town. I'm a family friend. Agent Dana Scully, MD and you would happen to be?" Scully's voice was filled with icy politesse

"We are friends of Willow's from school." Harmony hedged. Everyone could hear the sudden wariness in her voice. She seemed very intimidated by Scully.

"Scully's my cousin partner form the FBI." Willow's voice was drawn into a very Mulder like monotone. "Scully these are my schoolyard tormentors. Harmony and Cordy's Sheep. Oh wait Cordy threw you guys over for us. Real friends who won't stab her in the back if she disagrees with them."

"Oh and what friends. The babbling science geek, the loser dork boy, the freaky mute guitarist, and his used to be cool social reject of a girlfriend. -  
As Harmony started to call out her list Xander began to mentally beseech Scully to get Willow away from there. He could feel Willow's anger getting the better of her. He knew you could rag on Wills herself all you wanted but to speak ill of her friends pissed her off, and you finally got to see the temper indicated by her hair color.

Scully made the decision to let Willow have her go. Should things turn bad the Mall security would have to defer to an agent of the Bureau.  
Harmony didn't even pause in her derogatory speech. "Oh we can't forget the nutty fashion deb. wanna be, the delusional hacker/teacher and the creepy pedophile of a librarian."

Anything else Harmony might have said was cut off when Willow flew into a rage. Willow punched the bottle blonde in the mouth, then again in the nose. Destroying thousand of dollars of cosmetic surgery, in the process. Willow was very bad at verbal set downs so she pulled a few from Spike's creative mind. "You disgusting little guttersnipe. You are not fit to wipe the bottom of the shoes of the people you were just talking about. If you ever let me catch you talking about my friends like that again, I will kill you. But first, you sorry bint, I'll torture you until you beg me for death. Do you understand me?' Willow's voice was dramatically low, filled with a cold promise of dire retribution.

Harmony nodded, too shocked and in too much pain to speak. That however was not enough of a response for Willow and her anger. The little red witch leaned down and wrapped a hand in the brittle, over processed hair of her nemesis, "I asked you a question…do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand." Harmony choked out.

"Good, Harmony I'd hate to have to make you my bitch in front the entire school.' With that last warning Willow smiled at the other girls, giving them silent notice that they were included in her threats. She took Scully's hand and led the way back to the store Buffy, Joyce and Maggie were still shopping in.

Once safely in the store she collapsed against Scully. "Gosh…remind me not to pull mean things to say from Spike anymore. I think I liked saying all that a little too much." Scully laughed relieved that Willow was okay and they resumed their shopping.

With the bond quiet once more the guys at the Rosenburg house called Giles and sat down with the phone to work out a training schedule.

Chapter Seven

The training began that next morning. Mulder lead the four human warriors on a rapid run. He didn't take them too far, in deference to the fact that Willow and Xander were trained more for sprinting than long distance runs. He planned to use these morning runs to build their endurance. They ran to the High school where Willow, Mulder and Scully all began to learn to basics of swordplay. Mulder was being trained to use a broadsword while Willow and Scully were both learning to use a Kitana/dagger combination that they quickly excelled with. Xander used this time to work with Buffy on hand-to-hand combat techniques. Fortunately the solider that was within him came to the forefront and helped the teen excel in his training.

After that the group of four would run to the mansion where Angel and Spike would teach Xander, Mulder and Scully some advanced techniques of martial arts, while Giles, who joined them on this leg of their run, would work with Willow on the rudiments of karate and judo. All of this before Xander and Buffy had to report to Summer School at one o'clock. The small red head picked up well and by the end of the week Giles turned her over to Xander for further training. Soon the all four humans could run farther and faster than ever before. They quickly picked up on the weapons instructions, and were all nearing the levels of the more experienced vampires.

The warriors were soon all on the same level and their practices were amazing to watch. Often the slayer would join them and together the seven people were beautiful, yet deadly poetry in motion. They patrolled with Buffy and soon had the death toll down to a number more reasonable for a town of this size. Spike often complained about having to kill his own, but was always joked out of his funk by Xander.

The rigorous training schedule left the two new couples with very little time to discuss the changes their relationship had undergone. Finally after three straight weeks of training, there was a chance for everyone to sit down and just relax. Everyone had slept in; glad to be able to sleep past eight am for a change.

Scully and Xander were both surprised when then woke before Mulder and Willow. The cousins usually neither required nor got much sleep. In actuality neither cousin broke their routine. Each had suffered from insomnia the night before. They had talked 'til dawn finally finding the ability to sleep.

Rosenburg Living room  
The Previous Night  
12:47 AM

Willow entered the quiet living room, feeling another presence. This shook her for a moment. The Lone Gunmen had returned to DC two weeks before so she should have been alone. She placed the presence an instant before it spoke. "You couldn't sleep either Low?" Mulder asked her teasingly.

"Yeah well I see you got the Rosenburg insomnia curse too. You'd think with all our training and physical workouts we should sleep like babies." Willow joked.

"Instead we can barely sleep four hours. If Xander is anything like Scully he can sleep anywhere, anytime for an infinite amount of time." Mulder joked.

"Yup and at a moment's notice." Willow confirmed. "So you talked to my dad the other day." She prodded.

"Yeah. Good old Ira. Did you know that he knows?" Mulder asked.

"Knows what?" Willow was confused. At the deadpanned look from her older cousin she shook her head. "He knows about Sunnydale. Is that why he's never home?"

"No he's never here because of his job…mostly." Mulder responded.

"But if he knows how can he leave me here?" Willow asked. Her voice shook with the effort of keeping her hurt and anger from disturbing the sleeping members of the bond.

"He says that this is where you wanted to be." Mulder explained. "I understood that he left you with a nanny. Whatever happened to her?"

"Well Nanny Rosa raised Xander and I but she was getting up in years and wanted to go live with her daughter in Galveston so when I turned fourteen I sort of gave her a pension in the form of not letting my parents know that she thought that she had been retired by the family. They still pay her thinking she is still working and I've taken over paying the bills. If they say they are coming home I e-mail them from her account to ask for the time off the visit the daughter she now lives with. No one has caught on. Plus now that I know about everything that goes on here I'm glad that she is somewhere relatively safe. And she was like 66. So she deserved her retirement. And I'm a big girl now and Xander's almost a man. We don't need her anymore. Though she did make me promise that she would be invited to graduation." Willow's rambled explanation only annoyed Mulder.

"How is it that they haven't figured it out? Then again this is the couple that leaves you alone for months at a time they'd actually have to be home for more than a day or two at a time to know something was going on." Mulder fussed.

"Enough about Ira and Sheila. How are things going with you and Scully? I really like her. I'm glad I finally got to meet her. I wish Xander and I could have come to DC to help you when she was missing but. It was while the 'rents were actually home for a change. Will. You have to promise me something. If something else bad happens to Scully I don't want you to hurt yourself. I mean if you can save her do it. Cause I don't want anything bad to happen to either of you. But just remember that you aren't as alone as you think you are. You have people who do love you. And beyond that what if Scully comes back to find out that something has happened to you. Consider how much she would be hurting, how alone she'd feel." Willow hugged her cousin tight. "I love you Will. So do Xander and Maggie and the 3 Lone Gunmen. Though how they can be lone when there are three of them I don't get. But hey."

"I love you too, Low. And if you ever want to get out of the hell mouth…if we survive this thing next week. I know this is wussy coming from an FBI agent but I kinda wished Buffy didn't have to go visit her dad; and for the rest of the summer." Mulder laughed.

Willow joined him teasing, "You've never gotten her name right. Have you known her name all along and just get it wrong on purpose?"

"Yup. She just needs to get dropped down a peg. It's just wrong for her to be that cocky…I don't know if you've noticed but she's not very bright. Ow Low. Don't hit me for speaking the truth. I've tried tutoring her and she's not. Who ends up in summer school for history? At least Xander's in it for Chemistry. How'd you convince him to take chemistry? Doesn't he realize that he and I are much more biology and physical science kinds of guys?" Mulder joked.

The two spent the next few hours talking about everything and nothing at all. They finally made it to bed about dawn.

The Next morning Scully and Xander awoke before Willow and Mulder did. The two weird friends cleaned up the kitchen and worked on the shopping list. Everyone had been so busy that the cupboards were bare. "You realize that they got no sleep last night?" Xander asked.

"I'd hoped that all this activity would help with his insomnia." Scully responded worriedly. "But I guess it is just something he will always have to deal with. Is it a genetic occurrence? Are Willow and her father the same way?"

"Yep. Willow's never slept a full night through. She usually only gets about four or five hours of sleep a night. And always has. She and Ira would often stay up playing board games pretty late when Ira was actually here. And Nanny Rosa never tried to make her go to bed before she was ready." As they cooked breakfast the two friends discussed the previous day's events, five of the six warriors had joined with Joyce and Giles to see Buffy off. Her father had come to pick her up. Now that summer school was over she was spending the rest of the summer in LA visiting her father.

When Willow and Mulder finally came down the stairs eyes bright and hair still wet from their showers, the foursome talked and ate. The four housemates went grocery shopping. It was quite the adventure. Mulder and Xander quickly drove Willow and Scully crazy wanting junk and unnecessary items. The two females finally sent the guys outside to go check the movie times.

Since neither couple had had time to do any real couply-type things they had decided to have a double date. After they got the groceries put away they were going to head to the park for a fun filled day, then to dinner and a movie.  
By the time they got home that evening everyone was pleasantly tired. Not ready for bed, they settled in to watch some TV. As they watched, they talked quietly amongst themselves.

"So do you think we'll be able to handle this fight?" Willow asked the group at large.

"Well we've gotten strong. Learned to fight better than anybody should have a right to." Mulder began only to be interrupted by Scully.

"Yeah maybe now Mulder will finally beat some of the UNSUBS in some of our cases. And all that training with the crossbow may finally raise his percentile on the shooting range." Scully teased.

"Oh shut up little miss 98th percentile. So what no one cares that you can shoot a gun this thing has to be killed with a sword. Speaking of which when will you be mixing up the stuff for the swords? Giles is getting the last one today." Mulder smirked at Scully; it wasn't often that he stayed on the task at hand while she went off on the tangent.

Scully elbowed him in the ribs, then cuddled back against him. He kissed the top of her head to show that there were no hard feelings. The couple snuggled deeper into the couch.

"I've got everything ready with the herbs. When the last sword comes in I'll have Scully draw blood from all of us and then we can blend the final mixture and anoint the blades. Then we should be ready for the fight. How much longer do we have until the rising?" Willow asked, Mulder had the entire divination committed to memory.

"It should be coming to pass next week. I think we are pretty ready." Mulder said determinedly.

"So what do you guys think the reward will be?" Xander questions teasingly.

"Truth." Scully and Mulder whisper reverently.

"Wow, in stereo even." Xander teased. "Wills what to you think?" He asked the girl wrapped in his arms.

"I'm hoping for something worthwhile. Something like maybe three wishes, that way I can make sure that Buffy will have a long full life. Slayers never live long. Oh, oh and I can make sure that you have a totally happy life and I don't know what I'd use the third wish for maybe I'll use it to make sure that Giles and Jenny have a great, long, happy life." Willow told her friends.

"Don't you want anything for yourself?" Scully asked. She knew exactly what she would ask for if she could.

"It makes me happy to see my friends happy." Willow said simply.

"Well then I guess I'll have to make a wish for you. I'd pray for you to be eternally happy. Though not as like a vampire. Just human and happy. And maybe me for that eternally happy life. Cause then I'd be happy." Xander teased.

"Well I for one don't think we should even think about the reward it may taint our hearts and we need the mission to be the main focus. We can't let the reward be our motivation for the battle or we will lose for sure. We are all finally happy. We've told each other how we feel and we need to win this coming battle to ensure that we have the time to enjoy our relationships." Mulder said confidently.

Chapter Eight

The week passed all to quickly for the six warriors. They trained hard and fought hard and played hard. Spike and Angel had worked throughout the summer to rebuild their relationship. Their shared grief at the loss of Druscilla, and the loss of their friendship enabled them to put the past aside and concentrate on building for the future.

But first they had to ensure that the future would last beyond the end of the week.

Saturday night found the Scooby Gang- minus- the slayer in the library. Cordelia, Oz, and Giles refused to allow the six warriors to face the battle alone. While they realized that they would be unable to help fight the 'anti-Christ', they would station themselves outside the library and fight the vampires and other baddies, which would be drawn to the open hellmouth. They were trying to decide where would be the optimum place to position themselves when Cain and Lilith entered the library. Everyone was blatantly shocked. However their presence confirmed the sincerity of their family's desire to aid the slayer even after this prophecy was resolved.  
Scully had drawn the blood that morning and Willow had anointed the swords and daggers. Angel had led them through one last Tai-Chi session, more for the centering and focus aspects than anything else. All was in readiness. The six warriors felt themselves drawn to the Master's lair at nightfall. As they entered the hellmouth opened in a throbbing red vortex. No one was quite prepared for the very human appearance of the creature.

Unlike Jesus Christ this creature was fully-grown. It looked for all appearances like a tall well-dressed businessman. In fact Mulder took a moment to tease Scully that he was just her type. To which she responded, "Of course he looks human and attractive, temptation must be attractive or no one would be tempted. Don't let the pretty face fool you that thing is trying to destroy our species. And well your food supply Spike."

"Yes and I shall succeed." The thing spoke. "There is really nothing you can do about it." Its voice was very relaxing and melodic. It walked around the group, sizing them up with an unnerving casualness.  
Spike growled. "And exactly why are there six of us the slayer could handle this ponce and she is only just better than mediocre as far as slayers go."  
Suddenly the creature replicated himself until there were twelve of him standing around all with swords.

"Yeah and I'm guessing that's why Uncle Spike. Or do you still not need us?" Xander teased. Then he ducked as Spike tried to punch him for the uncle crack.

"Let's save it for the multiple anti-christs guys. In fact let's give it to them right now." Angel said menacingly. As one the warriors engaged the creatures. Angel drew three into battle. He fought them beautifully. He kicked two into each other and ran them through. They were both illusions, and while each of the illusions could cause harm to the warriors they were easily dispatched. Unfortunately they re appeared quickly. One engaged Xander who was currently fighting two himself. The other appeared next to Willow, Who disappeared from in front of the new threat as the image she had been fighting was attempting to run her threw. It inadvertently ran its counterpart threw instead. The thing exploded into shimmers of the red light. Willow noted that it did not reappear as she continued to fight. ~ Make them kill each other. If they go poof in a red light show they are really gone. ~ She told her friends telepathically. They all nodded in her direction and continued to fight.

Scully's fighting style was intriguing to watch. She relied heavily on the mistakes her adversaries made. She wasted not one iota of energy. Her movements were fluid as she used their own momentum against them. She maneuvered them into both trying to deliver deathblows to her at the same time. She shrank back out of their way and allowed them to destroy each other. She smirked at the now empty air where seconds ago two visions of the antichrist had stood. She looked quickly around the room and noticed that one of the two men Willow was fighting seemed more focused than the others. Without thought she ran to the other redhead. The two fought back to back. Willow altered her fighting style to match Scully's and they quickly tricked the focused figure to destroy the other image. Xander kissed Willow quickly as he joined their fray, bringing with him one of the few remaining images.

Angel reached out and grabbed Spike and pulled him from between the two images he'd been fighting. Spike was really enjoying himself. He was beating the shit out of the illusions taking all of his pent up frustrations at no longer being the Big Bad-now he was the Big Good and that just didn't have the same ring to it. He had yet to dispatch either of them just toying with them. Unfortunately when Angel pulled him back the fakes stabbed each other, taking away his play toys. "Haven't you learned by now that if you play with them too long they have a better chance of getting lucky."

Spike smirked and chuckled. "Then you'd better be telling Mr. FBI that. He's been toying with those two for the last half hour."

"Mulder would you get rid of them I think the real one if fighting Scully as we speak." Angel called across the cavern.

Mulder had been reveling in the whole not getting his ass kicked. He, of course, threw himself into the fight with all his usual intensity. He fought hard enjoying the feel of his sword in his hand. He drove them back with hard punches. Finally when he heard Angel's admonishment he grabbed their sword hands and ran them threw. The figures burst into the red light. Mulder turned and with a huge grin on his face joined the others.

By this point only two of the figures remained. Angel laughed harshly, a bit of Angelus coming through. "Alright boy. Why don't you try something new?" The others looked at the taunting vampire like he had grown a new head. ~What he's gotta have more tricks than just that.~ Angel communicated to his compatriots. Suddenly the last people they ever wanted to face let alone have to fight joined the combatants. In front of Mulder appeared one Alex Krycek. His arch-nemesis. The Rat-bastard who'd killed Scully's Sister and Mulder's own father as well as being at least partially responsible for Scully's abduction.

Before Willow stood herself; the other Willow was dressed in tight black leather. Her hair had been cut into a shorter bob. Willow gasped loudly as her mirror image allowed her game face to drop into place. She glanced over at Xander not surprised to see two of them one human and one vampire. Scully was shocked to be staring into the face of the one woman she had ever allowed herself to hate. Phoebe Greene stood smirking at Scully knowingly.

Spike groaned. He quickly understood that the others were now facing the things they dreaded…hated the most. While he could only guess who would appear in front of him he was sure that Angelus would be popping up soon. He groaned again when the demon appeared in front of Angel. Spike would have almost preferred to be the one facing the son of a bitch, at least it wouldn't have had intimate knowledge with which to torture the younger vampire. Angel however looked quite pleased. Spike grinned realizing that his sire was going to enjoy this. Finally being able to punish the thing that had caused so much pain in Angel's life.

He opened his mouth to chuckle, but he swore instead. Before him stood Darla, his grandsire, "I thought someone had finally killed you." He raged at the vampire, of all the bad luck. His grand sire had always hated him because he pulled Angelus away from her. More so than Penn, Angel's oldest, or even Druscilla.

Darla smirked in disgust. "You're fighting the good fight now too. And you don't even have a soul to blame. I always knew that you were too damned human for eternal life. You really are a pathetic worthless little nothing." The blond female vampire snarled.

"Yeah. Yeah if I'm so bloody worthless then why am I the one still walking the earth? Why is it that when I fought Buffy, Angel just knocked me out while he dusted you. You never could stand the fact that he loved me above you. You always were a jealous hearted faithless bitch."

"Yeah well your sire always has been a bit of a disappointment." With that Darla attacked this seemed to spur the other adversaries into action. They attacked en mass. Willow smiled and uttered a few words in an ancient dialect of Romany. This blessing was not the curse used on Angelus but rather the binding of soul and demon Willow had perfected for Angel. Both Willow and Xander's counterparts fell to the floor of the cave yelling out in anguish. Another spell spilled from her lips and Krycek and Phoebe Green returned to whence they had appeared. Both were going to need to be taken to the hospital, but Willow had been able to send them back before any irreparable damage has been inflicted. Neither Mulder nor Scully had pulled any punches, so both of their human antagonists had been severely injured.

By the time Willow had worked both spells Spike had sent Darla back to hell. Angel and Angelus were engaged in a battle that was both physical and mental. Finally Angel laughingly taunted his demon, "I'm done punishing you. Now I just want you dead." Angelus had not counted on this and his shock was clearly evident. His face showed even more astonishment as he felt the stake plunge into his cold dead heart. As he disintegrated into dust he reached for his former host. Angel turned and smiled triumphantly. Everyone else smiled with him overjoyed that he finally had closure within himself.

Before Angel could say anything more to the creature, Willow moved toward it. "You really are boring me. So before you get lucky and accidentally hurt one of my friends, and that includes any of the souled vampires, why don't we just do this? You and me, one on one." She glanced at her fellow warriors. "Angel, hold Will and don't let him interfere. Spike sit on Xander. They can't step in no matter how much they want to." She addresses the well-dressed evil across from her. "You and me. No interference from anyone. If you bring in anything to help I'll let Angel rip you apart with his bare hands like he's dying to do. That may not kill you but I'll bet it will hurt like hell."

"So the little mouse thinks she has claws does she? Fine we can do this your way. You and me." He rushed Willow. Attacking strong. Willow smiled having anticipated this move she was ready. She met his brute force with a beautiful pirouette, drawing her dagger across his chest and her sword across his back. First blood went to Willow. She did not allow him to regain his footing. She went on the offensive this time. The two combatants locked swords over and over. Willow also used punches and kicks to drive the battle, however, she soon realized that they were taking more of her energy than they were inflicting damage. So she concentrated on her swordplay.

When Angel and Spike felt her getting tired they used the link to infuse her with extra reserves of energy. Xander channeled every ounce of himself into Willow being with her in the only way she would allow. Several times he forced her to duck blows she didn't see coming. Mulder was stock still in Angel's eyes. Watching Willow fight with tears rolling down his face. In his head he was giving unobtrusive directions. Scully was giving Willow pointers on anticipating her opponent's actions. Finally after what seemed to be hours Willow and the Creature were locked, their eyes fastened in psychological battle. Willow's sword laced with its, unmovable and her dagger lying behind the thing's form. She realized that this was her chance to end this. Without taking her eyes from those of the creature's she began to levitate the dagger.  
"So the little mouse really does have some claws. Too bad it's not enough. You seem to be without a way to defeat me. I guess that mean—"the thing screamed out in pain and rage. As the dagger, Willow was using her craft to control, penetrated it's back and sank into its heart. It exploded into flames throwing Willow back. She landed unconscious in the arms of Xander's vampire counterpart. Though no longer evil the vampire wasn't as mature as Angel or even Spike and copped several feels before the human Xander lifted her into his arms.  
Suddenly a blinding white light filled the cavern. The light spilled out and filled the tunnels. It reached out and enveloped the library as well. The light slowly receded passing over the cataleptic bodies of the six warriors of Gesihnia. Slowly they all came to. They quickly realized that the few injuries they had received in battle were gone. As was the pulsing palpable evil of the Hellmouth.

The group gaped in shock as every vampire in the room took a simultaneous breath, not only Spike and Angel but also Willow and Xander's vampire counterparts. They all hugged and watched as Willow and Xander were led in happy dances by their formerly vampire counterparts. Then Angel scooped Willow up in a huge hug, and they discovered that he had retained his vampiric strength. After a few moments the six realized that their connections were still in place. Then, feeling another presence in the cavern, they turned as one. Before them appeared a figure.

It was a male benevolent demon. He had glowing green tinged skin, and long flowing blue hair. It spoke without words, communicating directly with their psyches. ~ You have done well my warriors. Thanks to you the hellmouth has been sealed completely. The earth will be free of its evil for a hundred of your years. This will give the slayers and the other warriors of the Powers That Be time to restore the balance of good and evil. You have saved your world and countless others that creature would have moved on to once this one had been destroyed. For this you are to be both commended and rewarded.

~ Red witch, you, your consort and your line will continue on for millennia. Your loved ones shall be guaranteed happiness for the rest of their days. Your powers are manifest. All of them. You can call upon the ancient and contemporary magics for the rest of time. You wish so much for others and ask nothing for yourself so you have been given the power to ensure that your wishes come true. Yet we face a problem. Your other selves cannot return to their dimension. They are dead in that place. They may join you here or follow their destiny. The choice I leave to you. If they remain here they will be considered of your line. ~

~ Truth seekers, you shall be rewarded with that which you seek. Not only shall the truth be yours but also the recognition that should be your due. That which has been lost is returned to you, sister and child. You shall be gifted with abilities that surpass those already available to you. In reward for your open mindedness you shall be gifted with open minds. Telepathy, empathy, and precognition shall belong to you. The tools will help you fight the coming war. The things you will face are not native to this planet or the demon realms associated with it. When the war comes, do not face it alone you have friends who will help you carry the day. Trust in your fellow warriors to aid your cause as you have aided theirs. You are tied into the immortal line of the Red Witch and her Consort. ~

~ Sire and Childe, you have been returned to life. Yet with this return you have retained all the positive aspects of vampirism. You are also tied into the immortal line of the Red Witch and her consort. Your destinies are all intertwined. No matter how far you stray from the others, you shall never be alone. Use your experience and wisdom to help the young ones they must accustom themselves to their new longevity. ~

~ Consort. Warrior. Totem Spirit. You have many titles. None of these titles is of lesser importance than the others, nor of greater importance than that of friend. You will be needed to fight all the coming battles you and your friends will face. This is your reward. Direction for living life. ~

And with that the being disappeared, its calming presence having restored the jocularity of the group.

Chapter 9

The six warriors and the two former vampires ascended the tunnels, returning to the world they had just saved. As they entered the library, Cordelia and Oz ran over and embraced all the returning heroes. When suddenly they stopped. "Uh…what the hell? When did you two get twins?" Cordy blurted out.

"Well if I can get to the computer we've always had them but the truth is they were vampires that the antichrist guy brought here to try to beat us until about an hour ago so you can guess the rest of the story." Willow shrugged eloquently.

"You couldn't bring yourself to hurt them so you gave them back their 'souls'. When you defeated the big bad, they couldn't be sent back so you kept them, and now they are fighting the good fight." Cordelia summarized.

"Cool." Oz droned.

"Um Willow, how do you plan to explain the sudden appearance of siblings to your parents and the school?" Giles questioned.

"Actually Willow's parents will be easy. Ira knows that this town is strange and that there are things that shouldn't exist. I'm sure that he can work up some plausible excuse for Sheila…though I'm not sure that she will even notice." Mulder answered for his cousin. Willow had found her way to her computer and was busy enlisting the lone gunmen's aid in creating new identities for the other Willow and Xander.

Willow looked up at this. "She probably won't. I doubt she will even notice that we'll have two Xander's living with us instead of the one.'

"Um Willow I think even your parents will have something to say about Xander moving in with you at this point in your relationship." Angel chided softly. While he was not upset, the thought of the little red head getting in trouble saddened him.

Willow smiled at Angel, feeling his concern. "Don't worry Angel. My Parents will be fine with it. It's past time this happened. I'm guessing they've been expecting this since we were around eight."

"I'm so not looking forward to sharing with me. I'm a slob. Damn how warped is that?" Xander II quipped.

"Hey no fair. I was going to make that joke." Xander teased. "So since we can't call us the same name what do you think your name should be?"

"Um What about Nicholas…and everyone can call me Cole. Nick is just too common…can't go from being a Xander to being a Nick." Xander II, Cole said thoughtfully. "What about you Wills?" He asked his Willow.

"Well I always wanted a normal name…maybe Amber…no what about Alyson. I like Alyson." Willow II, Alyson said shyly.

"Okay so born Nicholas Theral Harris and Alyson Willomena Rosenburg. Of course the same birth dates. I mean they would be our twins. We'll need cover stories for them…anybody got any ideas?" Willow asked the group.

"I've got an idea…well if your moms had the same doctor here like they did in our world." At the nods from Xander and Willow, Alyson continued. "Well I once read a story online where this lady had gone in to have twins and the doctor took one and said it was still born then sold the baby to a shady adoption agency. Later on when the child's adoptive parents were killed they went looking for his real family only to find out that the real parents hadn't willing given him away, in fact they still mourned him. And his twin sister, she had always felt like part of her was missing but not really gone. We could use that. We were unwilling adopted out. We grew up together as well, like next door to each other cause like we'd need to know each other cause I can't imagine growing up without my Xander-well Cole."

"Yeah me neither." Willow agreed.

"You do realize that this sounds like something right out of a soap opera right?" Cordelia teased.

"Yes it does. It will sound even more so once people realize that they are all living together in my house." A voice intoned from the doorway. Everyone looked up. Willow, Alyson, Xander and Cole all wore identical shocked expressions. The rest even Cordelia were staring puzzled at the new comer, who bore a striking resemblance to Mulder. The man was only an inch or two shorter than the male FBI agent, though both had the same lanky build and thick dark hair.

"Dad…what are you doing here?" Willow and Alyson said simultaneously.

"Actually I'm wondering what in the hellmouth is going on and why I now have four kids instead of two. Or did I just answer my own question." Ira Rosenburg smiled at the people in the library. He knew that these were the people who looked after Willow and Xander in his absence.

He walked forward and further shocked everyone. He hugged Willow and Alyson as one then repeated the gesture with Xander and Cole. He greeted the others in turn. "Mr. Giles, Cordelia, Oz, Ms. Calendar." He shook hands with each of them before turning to Mulder and giving him a tentative hug, "Fox, good to see you again, it's been way too long. Not all of us are like Aunt Diana." Ira's eyes took on a haunted look. "Is there any news on Sam? I know that you have never stopped looking." When Mulder shook his head Ira smiled sadly, "one day you'll find her." He turned to Scully. "And you must be the doctor partner of my hard headed cousin. Did he ever learn to sleep a whole night through?"

"Hey Ira…you can't talk you don't sleep either." Mulder taunted. "What brings you back to Sunnydale, and where's Sheila?"

"Well I'm home cause I've taken a position at UC Sunnydale, so that I can be here when Xander moves in permanently. Well I guess that is the Xanders now. Because someone helped me see that even if I can't have my little girl-s with me I can at least be here with them." Ira gave Mulder a pointed look. "As for Sheila, Willow-the Willows and I will need to discuss in private."

"Umm Mr. R. what did you mean that the four of us were going to be living with you?" Xander asked.

"Well I figure that it was time for you to get out of that place. Since you've always been like a son to me and Sheila…it's been a blessing to know that you were looking out for Willow, and you do have your own room, I just figured that we could make this a permanent situation. If I'm gonna sit up nights worrying about you, I might as well be able to sleep once you get home, rather than being worried about you being hurt when you should be safe." Ira smiled. Then his face turned stern. "But you can't be in the girls' rooms after patrols." Ira got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Mr. Giles,"

"Just Giles Mr. Rosenburg." Giles corrected politely.

"Ira, please. Giles would it be possible for me to help you with your research. I'm not sure why you guys help but I'd like to lend a hand where I can. I'm not much physically but I think I can modestly say I'm a decent researcher." Ira offered jokingly.  
All the teens and Mulder chuckled at Ira's blatant understatement, while Giles just thanked him for the offer and promised to take him up on it. The day's events were taking their toll on the warriors, so everyone decided to adjourn from the library, and reconvene the next morning.

Once they reached the Rosenburg home, Ira refused to allow Scully to move out of his room and he instead took the couch in his den. But before he could sleep he needed to talk to Willow and Alyson. He called the girls down to join him. After they explained the exact manner in which he came to have two daughters, Ira asked them about Sunnydale. The girls told their differing stories; their lives ran parallel until their sophomore year. In Alyson's world Buffy had not moved into Sunnydale until what would have been her junior year. By then all three musketeers had been killed. She and Xander (Cole) had been turned and Jessie had been killed by a Drunk Driver while his mother was teaching him to drive their sophomore year.

When Alyson made mention of the fact that; while Ira had returned for the funerals of his daughter and her best friends, Sheila Rosenburg was mysteriously absent from all three; Ira knew he had made the correct decision. "I know that you are wondering where your mother is, why she didn't come back with me. Well your mother kinda refuses to come back to Sunnydale for anything longer than a visit. She is willing to come back and live with us if we move to LA but I assumed that you would be against moving away from here. There is also the fact that while Xander's parents may let him live with us while we are down the street but not 3 hours away. And I won't leave him alone in that house anymore than you'd have let Alyson go back to her dimension."

"But I'll leave the decision up to the four of you. If you are willing to take the risk I will try to work things out with your mother. But at this point while I still love her deeply, I don't like her very much." Ira sighed. He didn't understand his wife anymore. Every time they were supposed to come home she would find another lecture tour that she couldn't possibly pass up and he would go with her afraid that her absence would hurt their daughter even more if he were home.

"Daddy why did you choose to come home. Was it just cause Will made you feel bad?" Willow asked. Alyson tensed dreading the answer.

"No I've always felt bad for not being here with you. That's why I made sure to come home for major things. I know I've missed three, but other than those I've always been home on your and Xander's birthdays. I try to make it home for the mild stones. Your graduations and when I think you are going through something you may need me here for. I know that that doesn't excuse my absence, but I did try. As for why I'm here now. Well part of it is Fox…but mostly he just showed me that it wasn't too late. I was always afraid that you'd hate me so much for always being gone; that you'd resent me so much that you wouldn't want me home. Fox helped me see that even if that were the case I should come home and try to get around that…to make you love me again and to show you that I never stopped loving you not even for an instant." Ira sat still for a moment hoping, praying that he had not irreparably damaged his relationship with his daughter by letting his fear and pride rule his actions over the years.

He felt two shy hands on his shoulders and looked up into four identical green eyes. Willow and Alyson were crying as they hugged their dad and each other. "Daddy we love you. There was never any real resentment. Sometimes it made us angry but we've always known that you loved us." Willow told him, smiling through her tears.

"Yeah. You never made me feel unwanted or like I was an accident or a lab experiment or a psych subject. You always had time for us when we called." Alyson continued.

"We are so happy that you came home for good; for whatever reason. It was time. But you are holding something bad. What is it daddy?" Willow pushed gently.

"I just I knew what this town was and yet I left you alone here. I can't get over that. And then to find out that you were right in the thick of things, not even close to safe and I wasn't here. And to know for a fact exactly how close I came to loosing you. I don't think I could live with that. I couldn't survive losing a child. I had to get therapy after Jesse's death. I think I would have gone completely insane if it had been you or Xander. How on earth did the other me handle all three of you being gone? Knowing that I should have been here and that perhaps if I had you'd have been okay." Ira shuddered in anguish at the very thought.

"Oh Daddy, you- I mean he didn't handle it very well. I guess he knew about Sunnydale too. After my And Xander's Funeral he spent every night in the park. You...I mean he, he'd just sat out there. Xander and I both put him off limits but one night one of the master's friends killed him. We felt horrible. The master even punished us for feeling for him-a human- but we cried. Then Puppy-um- Angel explained that you-um- he had wanted to die and were at peace now." Alyson explained. She was crying, as were Willow and Ira.

Ira shook his head. "Well I supposed that is what I would have done. That or something similar. But that was another place and time. Here and now I came to my senses before something horrible happened. Now it's off to bed with you cause tomorrow I'm going to want to know what happened tonight. The whole story not just the 'dad friendly' version you told me before. Plus if I'm going to have this many teenagers living under one roof I'm guessing we're going to need a bigger place. Shoo-shoo. We've got a busy day tomorrow." As the girls stood and headed back to bed, Ira called out. "Girls, I love you, night, night." Willow and Alyson turned back and gave their dad a huge hug. They retired to bed, as did Ira. For the first time in a long time the Rosenberg patriarch slept deeply; safe in the knowledge that Willow and Xander were close and safe.

Chapter 10

Ira enlisted the help of his cousin, and his partner in convincing the Harrises to allow Xander and Cole to live in the Rosenburg household. They proved very quick to believe the story that Alyson had come up with to explain the fact that they now had two sons rather than the original one. While Mulder, Scully and Ira worked their magic on Mr. And Mrs. Harris, Alyson and Willow called the Gunmen in DC to ask their help.

"Hey Hickey, its Low…though I guess you guessed that since I'm the only person who calls you Hickey. Anyway are the recorders on? I'll need you to turn them off. I promise though if you are good then I'll tell you the whole story. Okay they're all off. Okay first the story then the favor." Willow went on to explain everything that had happened on the hell mouth since the Lone Gunmen had needed to go back. "Okay and now the favor. You guys have experience getting paperwork on new identities correct? Okay we need two sets of papers a twin for me named Alyson Willomena born March 17, 1981; yes I know I was born on St. Patrick's Day, at 11:37 AM. Adopted out, find a family where both parents were killed together, and make those the adoptive parents. Same for Xander's twin, Nicholas Theral born February 4,1981; and if you can find an adoption agency that was in operation at that time in Southern California that has since gone under for shady dealings, let me know I can do that half myself." Willow finally paused to breathe, Langly took advantage of the moment.

Langly interrupted. "Lilredwitch are you sure that you can't do this yourself. Your kung fu seemed powerful enough to handle a little ID creation." His voice held a bit of disappointment.

"Yeah, Langly, I know that I can handle all of it myself, but you guys are better at it than me. You have more experience at this kinda of thing."

Byers interjected his two cents. "Willow, you do realize that if we can manage this creating all new personas is difficult, but this kind of job is going to take time. Serious time."

Willow waited until Frohickie, Byers and Langly finished arguing over the difficulty level of the favor Willow was asking. Frohickie felt that it could be done in a week, Langly said he could do it alone in about five days, with the other's help it could be done in half the time, whereas Byers was much more conservative in his time estimates. "Yes Byers I understand your limitations. There is a time limit. Yes I know this is a big job to have a time limit. But they have to be ready to go by August the first. That way I'll have all the information I need to create them some school records so that we can get into school this fall. Yeah I'm going to do that myself. Yeah I know but this I can handle. You guys are the greatest. Byers don't worry so much. They'll never even know that they were hacked; much less trace me. Thank you. I owe you big. Yeah just add it to Will's tab…I'm sure he'll appreciate that. Just ship all the paperwork to my house. You remember the address? Great. If you guys ever need me for anything, anything at all, feel free to call me."

As Willow spoke to the Gunmen, Alyson had been researching houses on the net. She was looking for houses that had at least six bedrooms, several large living areas, and land. She and Willow were going to start a garden for the herbs and such they would need for Willow's spells. Xander and Cole both wanted a large room or basement, which could be turned into a training room. Ira wanted a huge library, a formal dining room and a gourmet kitchen. Alyson herself was hoping for a home office for herself in addition to the one they would need for Ira.

Fortunately due to all the research books and the talk circuits Ira had done and the small amount of expenditures he'd incurred, added to the wise investments he'd made the Rosenburg/Harrises were very close to rich and they had almost no money restrictions. So Alyson's job wasn't as hard as it could have been.

Unfortunately Mulder and Scully would be leaving at the end of the week and wouldn't be able to help the new family move. Ira instead pressed them into helping take the four kids school clothes shopping. It turned in Slayerette shopping day when Cordelia found out they were going and invited herself along. Oz got pressed into service to help his girlfriend with her packages. Angel and Spike even joined them. Angel was determined to change his look and he was dragging a kicking screaming William with him.

The Lone Gunmen got everything asked of them accomplished with two days to spare. Willow and Alyson spent several days making perfect, untraceable, infallible transcripts, both computerized and hard copies. The witchy redhead even managed to teleport a copy into the files of the high school Cole and Aly were supposedly from. No matter what Snyder tried to pull, Willow and Alyson had ensured that he would be unable to keep Cole and Alyson out of Sunnydale High.

Ira took Cole, Xander, and Aly down to the school. With Mulder and Scully's help the Harrises had not only agreed to allow Xander and Cole to live with Ira and the Willows, they in fact gave him legal guardianship of both boys. Xander's contact information had to be changed. And Aly and Cole needed to of course be registered. Snyder tried to give Ira a hard time but by the end of the meeting the petty short man was almost groveling at the feet of the lanky parent.

Mulder and Scully had to leave the day before school began. The entire Scooby gang went to see them off. Including a returned, slightly sullen Buffy, who Mulder still referred to as Betty. "Will are you sure that you have to go? I want you and Scully to stay. I'm missing you already." Willow hugged her cousin.

"Yeah hearing Skinner bitch us out long distance just doesn't have the same feel to it. Not to mention we'd miss counting how long it takes his dome to go red." An amused Mulder had to dip around Ira to avoid Scully's admonishing pop. "But hey Low relax…it's not like we can't communicate all the time. It's not like telepathy charges long distance rates. I'll be checking in with you, Alyson, Cole and Xander all the time. Gotta help Cole and Xander get into college."

"Mulder I think that God would frown upon using our gifts to cheat at high school." Scully said, with an eloquently raised eyebrow. Turning to Willow; "I think it would be okay for me to let you know when there are new finding I think you and Alyson would be interested. She hugged both girls. Alyson was a little less of a hugger than Willow but not much. However the former vampire was much bolder. Scully winked at the girls and sent Willow a message letting her know that Scully would be listening tomorrow.

There were tears all around as well as a few gifts exchanged. Cordelia had splurged and with a little help from Willow, Alyson, and Buffy, they had gotten Scully a new suit a Donna Karen original, in a dark jewel tone blue. The girls all agreed that it would look great on the agent, as well as relieve the all black wardrobe she was beginning to amass. For Will, Willow had created a program for his computer that reminded him to feed his fish. Xander, Ira, and Cole had gotten him a cell phone tether cord. Scully had shared with them his propensity for losing them and causing her to explain them in the expense reports. Xander and Cole had also found him a redhead triple X computer game. But only they knew about that. It was currently hidden in Mulder's luggage with a card telling him to play it next time Scully got mad about the expense reports.

Scully and Mulder promised to return soon, and they each had a list of what their new friends and family desired. Once they had settled onto the plane they snuggled down together and for once Mulder left a plane without a single stewardess phone number.

It was the first day of school and Willow was very nervous about the outfit Cordelia and Alyson had talked her into wearing. But everyone thought she looked wonderful in it and she really wanted to make her and Xander's first school day as a couple special for him…and if she really could make him the envy of every guy in the school (but Oz according to Cordelia.) then she'd do it. Plus she couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw her. The girls were all planning something big. Cordy had made Oz promise to pick the guys up in his van and she'd give the girls a ride to the school herself. The look she gave Willow let the redhead know this was at least partially to make sure she wore the designated outfit.

The next morning the guys made it to the school ahead of the girls, by design. Xander and Cole got some weird looks but since no one approached to ask, they told no one. They chatted with Oz in their usual seat, jokingly admitting that they looked like twin Bodyguards surrounding the musician. Cole refused to wear anything even close to what he termed the geek collection. And he'd dragged Xander with him into comfy fashion. They were wearing baggy dark carpenter jeans, and wore silk t-shirts. Xander's was a deep blue, and Cole's was a dark charcoal, over the t-shirts they wore unbuttoned long-sleeved shirt in the opposing color. So Xander's was dark charcoal, and Cole's was deep blue. They were chatting amicably when the entire quad got quiet.

The girls had arrived. Cordelia looked amazing in a Versace silk dress with a slanted hem. It started at the ankle on one side up to barely dress code on the other thigh. The dress was a vibrant glowing red that gave her slightly tanned complexion a beautiful radiance. Her dark hair flowed in curls down her back and over her shoulders relieved only by the red half-inch thick straps of the dress. Her heels were strappy sandals that made her legs look even better than the reality. Her leather boat like purse matched the shoes precisely. Next to her stood Buffy, wearing a light blue halter-top, white boot cut pants, and blue sandals, her blond hair drawn back into a tight bun, giving the almost risqué outfit some needed class. Her large blue shoulder bag housing some afternoon slayer gear.

Alyson stood next to Buffy, resplendent in hunter green. She wore black Doc Martins, Hunter green leather boot cut pants, and a tight hunter top of a thick silk material with embroidered fireworks in varying shades f green. Her hair was cut into a shoulder length bob, its auburn strands offset with pure red highlights. Her face made up to perfection. Then slightly behind her stood Willow. She wore platform sandals in emerald green. Her legs were pure in their pale beauty up to just below her knees. There one's eyes were caught by emerald green leather. She wore a skirt that stopped right under her kneecaps, and was a perfect green shade to her slim waist. Her top was the same shade though it was a thin fresh silk. The top had barely enough back to pass the dress code, though the front was a respectable boat neckline sleeveless sheath. The back was in fact lots of green strips that gave peek-a-boo glimpses of her alabaster skin. Her hair was still waist length. Xander mourned the fact that Alyson's hair wasn't as long as hers so she decided to leave it the same length he loved. However she and Alyson had curled it into lot of big curls that they had caught up in a big green clip at the back of her head. Her makeup was done in such a way that her skin looked flawless, her lined eyes looked even wider and her bottom lip even fuller. All together the four girls looked absolutely amazing. Xander and Cole stood and without realizing it they quickly joined their respective girlfriends. Oz smiled, slightly laughing at his friends. But hey they had saved the world. Survived the summer and his parents hadn't killed him for failing his senior year. All in all it was a good day.

Epilogue

From:  
To: , ,

Subject: Pix and News…plus a few invites.  
Date: May 1, 1999

Hey we've enclosed tons of pix from the school year. The dark haired girl in a few of them is Faith, Kendra's replacement. I still can't believe that Kendra's dead. She was such a good slayer. Well this is supposed to be to invite you to graduation but the mayor's got plans to ascend to demonhood that day so appear at your own peril.

Alyson and I are Val and Sal respectively. So we may have to do speeches. But those aren't really top priority. Saving the world is yet again. Xander and Cole got into UCLA, as did Aly and I. Angel is moving to LA too and he's looking for something big enough for all five of us. He and Buffy (Betty to you Will, you never have called her by her name.) finally stopped trying to make the whole thing work. Angel's much happier now. Xander and Cole are taking bets on how long Buffy can resist Faith's charms. Don't tell anyone but Aly and I think she has already succumbed. Well we'll see you soon. If not you then the very expensive graduation gifts you are sending all of us. (That's from Cordy though seconded by Xander and Cole.) Dad says hello, and that he'll have Will and Scully's room ready and the guys can bunk in the training room. But if you come…come armed. Cause did we mention the demon ascension thing.  
We love you guys. Hoping to see you soon.  
Alyson and Willow

P.S. Langley, Our kung fu is the Best!  
P.P.S Giles and Jenny are getting Married the day after that. They danced at your Wedding, Will, it's only fair that you dance at theirs.

The End


End file.
